Rynn la sorcière
by Black-Vampyr
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la petite fille de Harry Potter et elle se nomme Rynn Potter. Elle a 13 ans et elle est orpheline. Elle connait Angel la vampire. C'est sa première année à Poudlard. (mix HpBuffy)Si vous voulez lire la suite allé sur mon site.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Braquage d'une banque  
  
Rynn Potter était métisse, ses cheveux étaient noirs, elle était maigre, elle était maigre et elle avait perdue ses parents lorsqu'elle était petite, donc elle habitait chez les Mirtac, elle vivait avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Elle était à moitié vampire et à moitié cat-woman (une cat-woman c'est comme un loup-garou, mais au lieu d'être à moitié loup elle sont à moitié chat). Elle avait les yeux d'un chat et elle avait 13 ans. Olivier Mirtac était son oncle, Louise Mirtac était sa tante et Alexandre Mirtac était son cousin. Son oncle était gros avec les cheveux noirs et un barbe rousse, son cousin était gros et chauve, sa tant était maigre avec les cheveux bruns. Elle connaissait un vampire qui se nommait Angel, Angel a une bague qui lui permet de résister à la lumière du jour et c'est le seul vampire qui a son âme d'humain. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il l'aidait à se sortir du pétrin. Quand elle lui demandait si elle pouvait voir son père, il lui disait quelle allait le voir un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout avait commencé un 27 août dans le pays du Canada, dans la province du Québec, sur la rue de Mexicata au 1786. Rynn était entrain de pirater l'ordinateur central de la banque nationale du Canada, elle travaillait pour une personne nommé Bang. Tout allait bien lorsque le système d'alarme se déclancha, avec l'aide de ses compagnons ils réussirent à faire dynamiter la chambre forte. Ils sortirent de la banque à toute vitesse, mais la police les attendait à l'extérieur. Rynn tentait de s'enfuir, mais Daniel, qui était un policier, avait attrapé Rynn. Il fouilla Rynn, lui confisqua les linguaux d'or quelle avait volé et aussi la disquette sur le quelle elle avait enregistrer ce quelle avait trouvé sur la banque. -Que voulais-tu faire avec ses linguaux? Demanda Daniel -Demande à Bang, c'est lui qui voulais voler cette banque. Répondit Rynn Je suis désolé, mais il vous a abandonné. Lui dit-il Il la blottit contre sa voiture de police, lui passa les menottes, la rentra de force dans sa voiture et la conduisit au poste de police.  
  
Rendu au poste de police, elle passa aussitôt à l'interrogatoire, un noir n'arrêtait pas de la bombarder de questions, mais Rynn ne répondait à aucune des questions. -Telle que je la connais, elle ne va répondre à aucune question. Dit Daniel à son patron -Comment savez-vous cela? Lui demanda son patron -C'est moi qui l'ai arrêté le plus souvent. Répondit Daniel Une heure plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à une seule question, Daniel la fit sortir de la salle et il alla appeler son oncle avec Rynn. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler avec son oncle, -Ton oncle m'a dit qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher. Je suis désolé pour toi, tu vas devoir passer la nuit dans une des cellules. Dit Daniel à Rynn Il l'apporta dans une cellule, -Surveille bien cette fille. Dit-il au gardien -Quoi! Tu veux que je surveille une gamine! Dit le gardien -Le nom de cette fille est Rynn Potter, donc tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit. Dit Daniel -À vos ordre capitaine. Dit le gardien Ensuite Daniel s'en alla et Rynn passa toute la nuit dans la prison. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Découverte de sa famille  
  
Le soir suivant, il y eut une explosion et le mur de la cellule de Rynn s'effondrait devant elle. Le passage menait directement à l'extérieur, elle vit la silhouette d'un étrange homme et celle d'un dragon. L'homme lui lança une carte, sa semblait être une carte d'anniversaire, elle l'ouvrit. À l'intérieure c'était écrit BONNE FÊTE RYNN. Elle dit à l'homme : « Ma fête était le 23 juillet. » Tout à coup elle sentit une immense fatigue monter en elle et elle s'endormit instantanément. L'homme la pris dans ses bras, monta sur le dos du dragon et ils s'envolèrent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit l'étrange homme couché dans un lit à-côté d'elle, il se réveilla à son tour. -Tu es déjà réveillé. Bonne fête Rynn! Dit l'homme -Ma fête est déjà passer, c'était le 23 juillet, mais merci quand même. Dit Rynn Je le savais, mais je n'avais pas peux aller te chercher se jour là, à cause de mon travail. Pour que tu saches qui je suis, on va remonter dans le temps, REMONTOCETÊMME. Dit l'homme Tout à coup, la chambre changea d'apparence. Elle vit deux divans, une télévision et une porte. Une seconde plus tard, elle vit l'homme qui lui avait dit bonne fête, il y avait quelques minutes. Elle vit deux femmes et un autre homme, l'une des filles avait une robe blanche, l'autre fille avait une robe rouge et l'autre homme avait une veste orange avec un pantalon rouge. -Vien Harry Potter. Dit la fille à la robe rouge. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Rynn, elle est dans sa chambre. Dit-elle à l'homme avec la veste orange Il sortit du salon. L'autre homme s'approchait des filles et elle remarqua qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front mais le tour de l'éclair était vert. Quand elle était de retour dans la chambre -Tu es mon grand-père, mais où est ma grand-mère? S'écria Rynn Elle est à l'école pour aider le directeur. Répondit son grand-père. Mon nom est Harry Potter et le nom de ta grand-mère est Hermine Granger. Ensuite ils sortir dehors.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors. -Il faut aller au chemin de travers. Dit son grand-père Ils traversèrent la rue et passèrent dans un trou noir.  
  
Quand ils sortirent du trou, elle vit des magasins très bizarre. Où sommes-nous ? demanda Rynn Nous sommes dans le chemin travers et il faut acheter tes affaires pour l'école. Répondit-il Pour qu'elle école. » Demanda aussitôt Rynn Pour l'école nommé Poudlard une école de sorcellerie. Répondit Harry  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une librairie. Une madame arriva -Bienvenu à la librairie Livrac ! s'exclama la madame qui arriva Prend la liste et va chercher ce qu'il faut pour l'école. Dit Harry à Rynn Rynn se dirigea vers la section des livres. Quand elle arriva au dernier livre. Il portait le nom de son grand-père (HARRY POTTER). -Vient grand-papa ! s'écria-t-elle Son grand-père arriva. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rynn ? demanda-t-il -Regarde ce livre, il porte ton nom. Répondit Rynn Il n'était pas surpris et il lui fit signe de le prendre. Après l'avoir pris, une madame arriva. -Voici tout ce qu'il te faut Rynn, mais suivez moi. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Dit-elle Ils la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à un tabouret. -Rynn il faut que tu embarque sur le tabouret. Dit la madame Elle embarqua par-dessus. -Qu'elles robes veux-tu, il faut que tu n'en choisis deux ? Lui demanda-t- elle Rynn choisi une robe en écaille de dragon vert et l'autre en fourrure de loup. Après elle regarda parmi les baguettes magiques. Elle choisi une baguette fait avec une corne de licorne, des écailles de dragon platine et des plumes de phénix. Ils achetèrent des parchemins, des plumes et d'autres choses. Harry fit apparaître un trou noir. -Il faut passer dedans. Dit-il Ils prirent leurs sacs. Attend il faut aller à la banc, pour prendre de l'argent. Dit Harry Ils entrèrent dans le banc. Ils virent un gobelin. Donner moi la carte avec le numéro de la chambre. Dit le gobelin Harry sortie une carte rouge brillante et la donna au gobelin. Suivez moi ! dit le gobelin Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un dragon rouge. Il leurs fit signe d'embarquer par-dessus. Elle embarqua en avant et Harry en arrière. Le gobelin donna la carte rouge à Rynn. Après le dragon partit en volent.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à une salle. Ils débarquèrent du dragon. Elle passa la carte devant la porte. La porte s'ouvrit, elle vit de l'argent canadien, salle en était entièrement rempli. Harry lui donna un de ces deux sacs et ils remplirent, leurs sacs avec l'argent. Quand ils sortirent de la banque, coururent et sautèrent dans le trou noir. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Rynn découvre une nouvelle école  
  
Quand ils sortirent du trou. Ils étaient dans un métro. Il faut aller à la gare 1 ¾, pour aller à l'école. Dit Harry Quand arrivèrent à la gare 1 ¾, elle vit des personnes passé à travers un mur. -J'ai deux cadeaux pour toi. Lui dit-il Harry lui donna comme cadeau à Rynn une tigre à écailles et un phénix. -Je vais appeler le tigre Tiger et le phénix Fire. Dit-elle Elle rencontra deux filles et elle traversa le mur avec les filles. Une des filles se nommait Sacha et l'autre se nommait Kina. Sacha avait les cheveux blonds, yeux bleus et elle était petite. Kina avait les cheveux noirs, la peau bronzée, les yeux bruns et elle était plus grande que Sacha.  
  
De l'autre côté du mur elles virent des centaines d'autre enfants avec leurs parents c'étaient sans doute tous des sorciers. Un train arriva dans l'obscurité et il s'arrêta devant eux. Elles entrèrent dedans avec les enfants, tandis que les parents regardait leurs enfants partirent.  
  
À l'intérieur, elles choisissaient une salle vide. Elles s'assirent une à- côté de l'autres. Rynn était entre les deux. Elle vit apparaître une étagèrent vide. Ses amies et elle, mirent leurs sacs à l'intérieur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en arrière d'elle et elle vit son grand-père accompagner d'une dame dont elle ne peut d'écrire. Elle les vit entrer dans le train. -Qui sont tes parents? Demanda Kina à Rynn -Je ne les ai jamais vus. Répondit Rynn -Qui sont tes grands-parents ? demanda Sacha à Rynn -Harry Potter est mon grand-père, mais je ne sais pas comment s'appelle ma grand-mère. Répondit Rynn -Où habites-tu, habitue chez les mortelles ou chez les sorciers? Lui demanda Kina -J'habite chez les mortelles, au 1786 de Mexicata, au Canada, dans la province du Québec et vous ? dit Rynn -Nous sommes des voisines. Nous habitons au Québec, sur la rue Cougara, chez les mortelles. Sacha c'est au 1603 et Kina au 1604, au Canada. Dit Sacha Sacha et moi nos parents sont des sorciers. Dit Kina Moi j'habite chez mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, les Mirtacs. Là bas c'est l'horreur total. Dit Rynn Après une madame aux cheveux blonds arriva avec un chariot remplie de bonbons. Elles en prirent plusieurs. Pendent le voyage elles mangèrent leurs bonbons. Tout à coup, elle vit un garçon et une fille. -Ce sont les Dracaques. Le garçon s'appelle Nirac Dracaque et. Dit Sacha La fille s'appelle Draconianne Dracaque. Continua Kina Les Dracaques se disaient toutes sortes affaires méchante à propos de tout le monde, pendent qu'il traversèrent la salle. Quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Elles ont presque revolée de leur banc. Avant de sortir du train, elles prirent leurs sacs, elles mirent leurs bonbons dans leurs sacs.  
  
En dehors du train, il avait de la brume et il faisait sombre. Elle vit un géant arriver. -Les élèves, suivez moi jusqu'à l'école Poudlard ! dit le géant Elles le suivirent. Pendent qu'ils traversèrent la forêt très très sombre. Le géant tenait dans sa main droite une lampe de poche allumée. Il était accompagné par des centaines d'autres enfants, âgé de environ 11 ans comme Rynn. -Bonjour Rynn, je connais tes grands-parents. Ils sont très courageux et très malin, très très gentil. Dit le géant à Rynn -Qui êtes-vous et comment savez-vous mon nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle -Je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le garde-chasse de l'école. Je te connais de puis que tu es toute petite. Répondit-il Ils poursuivirent leurs chemins.  
  
Après avoir traverser la forêt ils arrivèrent à un lac. -Trois par canot. Une fois embarquer dans un canot vous suivez la lumière rouge. S'écria Hagrid Elle embarqua dans un canot avec ses amies Sacha et Kina, après elles suivirent la lumière rouge.  
  
De l'autre côté du lac ils entrèrent dans un énorme château noir, mais une fois à l'intérieur du château il faisait très claire. Ils marchèrent pendent beaucoup de temps.  
  
30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Dans cette salle il y avait beaucoup de tables. Elle vit une table qui tétait marquer TABLE DES NOUVEAUX ÉLÈVES. Elle et ces amies s'assis à cette table, un à- côté de l'autre. Tout à coup, une voie dire -Bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard Je vais vous présenter les professeurs de l'école : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, . Harry Potter et Hermione sont les meilleurs prof des Gryffondor et étaient de très bons élèves, qu'en ils venaient ici. Les professeurs allèrent s'assirent à une énorme table devant out le monde les uns après les autres. -Voici le directeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry Un vieil homme avec une barbe argenté arriva à la table des profs. -Bienvenu à tout le monde à l'école de Poudlard. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de l'école, de puis plusieurs années. S'exclama le vieil homme Dumbledore prit une baguette et fit apparaître un chapeau. -Voici le choipeau magique, il vas vous dire dans qu'elle maison vous devez aller, mais avant il va vous chanter une chanson. Dit Hermione. Hermione à les cheveux roux et elle est grande. Le choipeau chanta :  
  
Il y a plusieurs années, Quatre personnes construire l'école Poudlard, Ils firent chacun une maison.  
  
Ils construire la maison de Gryffondor, Serpentor, Serdaigle et Pousouffle.  
  
Avec ces maison ils construire l'école de Poudlard.  
  
Quand il eu fini la chanson. Il appela plusieurs enfants. Quand fut le tour de Sacha. Elle se leva, elle s'assit sur un petit banc et elle mit le choipeau sur sa tête. -Gryffondor ! dit le choipeau Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Rynn Potter ! dit-il Elle s'assit sur le banc et elle mit le choipeau sur sa tête. -Je ne sais pas si je dois t'envoyer chez les Gryffondor ou les Serpantor. Je crois que je devrais t'envoyé chez les Serpentor. Cela t'aiderait à développer tes pouvoirs. Dit le choipeau à Rynn -Je m'en fou que tu feuille m'envoyé j'ai les Serpentor car moi je veux allé chez les Gryffondors. Dit Rynn -Gryffondor! S'écria le choipeau Elle alla à la table des Gryffondor. -Kina ! dit-il Kina arriva et s'assit sur le banc, mit le choipeau. -Gryffondor ! s'écria le choipeau Elle alla s'asseoir à-côté de Rynn.  
  
Après avoir fini de distribuer les nouveaux dans les maisons, le directeur fit apparaître un buffet. Rynn prit de la salade, des patates et du poulet.  
  
-Regardez comme il est beau le ciel sur le plafond magique! S'écria le directeur Tout le monde regarda le plafond. Elle vit la lune, des étoiles et des feux d'artifices. Elle trouvait sa très magique.  
  
Après le buffet, Harry et Hermione se levèrent -Gryffondor suivez nous ! Dirent-ils Touts les Gryffondor les suivirent. Jusqu'à la porte d'une tour. Sur la porte, il y avait le portrait d'une grosse dame. -Dite le mot de passe, Harry. Dit Hermione -Lion! Dit Harry La porte s'ouvrit. Tous les Gryffondors virent qu'il y avait un foyer, une cheminé, un divan très grand de tout sorte de couleur, des tables et des étagèrent. -Les filles, suivez moi ! dit Hermione -Les garçons suivez moi ! dit Harry Rynn et ses amies suivirent Hermione, jusqu'à une porte rouge brillante. -C'est là que vous allez dormir. Vous allez être trois dans la même chambre ! Bonjour Rynn, voici un cadeau, pour toi. Dit Hermione Elle lui donna une chêne avec un petit sablier accrocher au bout. Il faut que tu le tournes une fois et tu vas reculer d'une heure dans le temps. Dit Hermione -Sacha, Kina, je vous présente Hermione. Hermione voici mes amies Kina et Sacha. Dit Rynn Avec un grand sourire elles se serrèrent la main. -Rynn, Sacha si on prenaient la chambre numéro 1. Dit Kina Elles rentrèrent dedans. Elles virent trois lits, trois grandes étagèrent et trois petites tables. Les lits étaient alignés un après l'autres. Le mur à une extrémité et une table à l'autre extrémité. Une étagèrent entre chaque lit. Des pyjamas apparurent, elles les mirent et elles se couchèrent. Il y avait deux autres lits, un lit pour Tiger (le tigre à écailles) et l'autre pour Fire (le phénix). Elle les mit de chaque côté de son lit. Tiger se coucha dans le plus petit et Fire dans l'autre. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Son premier cour  
  
Le lendemain matin, -Les premières année, suivez moi ! s'écria Hermione Elles mirent une robe. Rynn mit sa robe en écailles, ces amies mirent une robe noire très noire. Elles prirent leur sac d'affaire pour l'école. Elles sortirent de leur chambre et elles suivirent Hermione. -Il faut aller à la salle à manger ! s'écria Hermione Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une grande salle à manger. Il y avait des rangés de table. Elle s'assit à la table marquée lion par- dessus. Pour déjeuner, elle prit des crêpes et des omelettes, avec du sirop d'érable. Ces amies prirent les mêmes affaires qu'elle. Ces amies étaient à gauche d'elle.  
  
Après avoir déjeuner elle regarda son horaire d'école. Il fallait qu'elles aillent à la tour numéro 4. Rendu à la tour numéro 4, il fallait monter jusqu'au dernier étage.  
  
Au dernier étage, elles traversèrent une porte formée de grosses pierres. De l'autre côté, il y avait des tables et les murs étaient en bois. Des torches allumées étaient accroché au mur et des chandelles flottaient dans les aires. Tout à coup, la porte claqua et Hagrid arriva. -Bonjour, je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le prof d'élevage de monstre. Dit-il Il fit apparaître un bureau, devant tout le monde le monde. -Eu qui sont un monstre qui peut voler appelé le. Dit Hagrid Rynn appela Fire son phénix. Toutes sorte de créatures volantes entraient dans la salle, Fire entra et il alla rejoindre Rynn. Rynn et ses amies le flattèrent. Quand que toutes les créatures volantes des élèves furent arrivés il sortirent.  
  
Quand ils furent dehors, tous eux qui avaient une créature volante s'installèrent en ligne le uns à côté des autres -Eu qu'ils ont un monstre volant, je vais vous donner un magnare (une bride). Dit Hagrid Quand elle en eut un, elle le mit après Fire avec tendresse pour ne pas lui faire mal. -Pour embarquer sur leur dos, faite attention. Parce que vous pouvez leur faire mal. Dit-il Fire déplia son aile droite. -Quand tu vas atterrir, tu me dira sa fait qu'elle sensation que sa fait de voler ! S'écria Sacha Quelques secondes plus tard. -Eu qui sont prêts, vous pouvez embarquer. Dit Hagrid Elle embarqua sur le dos de Fire. Rendu sur son dos, Fire mis ces ailes sur les jambes de Rynn. Hagrid siffla et elle fit signe à Fire de s'envoler. Les 30 premières minutes, Rynn et Fire avait des difficultés à voler, elle faillit tombé, mais Fire se redressa avant quelle ne tombe. Sacha et Kina crurent quelle allaient tombé, mais elles ont été soulagé lorsqu'elles virent que Fire c'était redresser attend. Lorsque Rynn et Fire furent capable de voler correctement, Rynn sourie et leva sa main gauche dans les aires d'une air joyeux. Ils firent quelques virages, Kina fit apparaître son appareille photo et pris des photos de Rynn qui volait sur le dos de Fire. Sacha prit sa baguette magique et elle fit apparaître sa caméra pour filmer Rynn. $5 minutes plus tard. Le cours est fini ! s'écria Hagrid. Ils atterrirent sur le sol. -Comment c'était? Demanda Sacha à Rynn -Je ne sais pas comment décrire sa, mais c'était le fun. Répondit Rynn Fire repartit et ensuite elles allèrent au cours des potions.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans la classe des potions. C'était Hermione, sa grand-mère, qui était le prof de potions. -Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je vais être votre prof de potions durent l'année. Bon ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion pour prédire l'avenir, une avenirateur. Installez-vous sur une table, sur les tables vous allez avoir chacun (e) une liste pour faire la potion. Dit Hermione Rynn et ces amies s'assirent à la table la plus proche de la porte et elles regardèrent leurs listes. Kina et Sacha trouvèrent que certaine affaire de la liste était dé gueux. Elles prirent un bol en or qui était à sa gauche. Hermione leurs donnèrent à chacun les ingrédients pour faire la potion, plus un bâton :  
  
La liste de avenirateur  
  
Des herbes Poile de licorne Diamant de calistor Sang de loup-garou ?il de cyclope Griffe d'oiseau géant  
  
-Premièrement il faut mettre les herbes, le poil de licorne et le sang de loup-garou. Dit Hermione Kina qui était à la droite de Rynn, échappa le bocal de sang de loup-garou, mais d'un geste vif Rynn le rattrapa. -Pardonne moi, j'ai peur du sang. Dit Rynn Après avoir mis les ingrédients dans le bol, elles mirent dans le bol les herbes, le diamant, l'?il et la griffe. -Bon ! Il faut mélangé les ingrédients avec le bâton. Dit Hermione Tout le monde prit leur bâton. Ils mélangèrent les ingrédients, quand tout à coup, le bol changea de couleur. Il devint rouge et ensuite vert. -Maintenant, il faut arrêter de mélanger les ingrédients. Dit Hermione Hermione passa voir tous les élèves pour leur dire, ce que voulait dire le dessin qu'il avait dans le bol. -Vôtre dessin veut dire que quelqu'un va changer. Toi Rynn la boucle veut dire que u vas avoir une surprise. Bon ! Le cours est fini et c'est l'heure de dîner! Dit Hermione à Sacha et Kina Rynn sortie la première de la classe.  
  
Rendu dans la grande salle à manger. Rynn prit une patate, de la salade et du poulet, après tout les trois s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Rynn était à la gauche de Sacha, Kina était à la droite de Sacha. Pendent le dîner, Rynn reçue une lettre. -Lie la pour savoir c'est quoi qu'elle contient. Dit Kina -Peut-être que c'est la surprise que t'as dit Hermione. Dit Kina Rynn la lue : « Bonjour, je suis le directeur Dumbledore. Il faut que je te voie après dîner. » 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: La nouvelle tueuse de vampires  
  
Après avoir dîner, elle chercha le bureau du directeur. Après avoir passer environ 10 couloir, elle trouva enfin le bureau du directeur. Elle ouvrit la grande porte rouge, de l'autre côté elle vit Dumbledore et un sac remplie de pieu. -Pourquoi m'avez-vous faite venir et que veut dire ce sac de pieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt -Calme toi, je vais t'expliquer. Un certain vampire qui se nomme Angel m'a dit que tu es à moitié cat-woman et à moitié vampire. Il m'a aussi dit que tu es une très bonne combattante et que tu as plein d'autres talents. Donc j'en déduis que tu seras la tueuse de vampire parfaite. Répondit-il -Quoi! Vous plaisantez. C'est quoi qui vous dis que je suis la tueuse parfaite? Je n'arrive même pas à me contrôler lorsque quelqu'un me met de mauvaise humeur. Voyez lorsqu'un me met les nerfs en boule j'ai plutôt tendance à lui répondre avec me points. Lui demanda-t-elle -Ce qui me dit que tu es la tueuse parfait c'est que tu as la forme physique idéal pour l'être. Une personne que tu connais va t'aider et t'entraîner et cette personne est Angel. Dit-il -Bonjour Rynn. Comment vas-tu? Dit Angel Angel avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. -Bonjour Angel. Je vais bien. Dit-elle en espagnol. -Vient Rynn on va s'entraîner. Lui dit Angel Ils allèrent dans une salle pour s'entraîner. Angel lui montra différents mouvements de karaté et de d'autres sortes d'art martiaux. À chaque midi elle devra venir s'entraîner avec lui et il l'aidera à maîtriser certain sort. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : L'Halloween  
  
Deux soirs jours avant l'Halloween, le soir du 29 octobre, Rachelle la nouvelle de l'école depuis quelques jours, qui était dans la même maison et la même chambre que Rynn. Tout à coup, Angel sortait de l'ombre du lit de Rynn, qui était en face de Rachelle. Rynn vit son amie sursauta et s'évanoui.  
  
Une seconde plus tard. -Qui est cette jeune fille à la peau noire et aux longs cheveux noirs. Demanda Angel en chuchotant -C'est Rachelle mon amie. Tu crois que je devrais lui dire que je suis la tueuse ou bien je devrais attendre un peu? Répondit-elle -Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dit à Sacha et à Kina ? demanda Angel Elle réfléchit. -Parce que j'avais confiance en eux. Répondit Rynn -Est-ce que tu as confiance en elle? Lui demanda Angel -Oui ! répondit-elle tranquillement en chuchotant.  
  
Quand Rachelle reprit conscience, elle ouvra la bouche, mais Rynn l'empêcha de crier, en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. -Calme toi Rachelle. Dit Rynn à Rachelle Après s'être calmer, elle sa main de sa bouche. Qui était l'homme, qui avait sorti de l'ombre de ton lit. Lui demanda Rachelle Angel rentra par l'entrer de la chambre, qui était à gauche de Rynn. C'était moi, Angel. Dit-il -Je dois te dire quelque chose. Lui dit Rynn en regardant dans tous les sens -C'est quoi? Lui demanda Rachelle -Je suis l'élu, pour tuer les vampires. Répondit Rynn -Quoi tu es la tueuse! S'écria Rachelle, les yeux grand ouvert. -Parle moins fort, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. Sinon ça risque d'aller mal pour moi, toi et les autres. Vient on va aller rejoindre les autres. Lui dit Rynn Ils sortirent de la chambre. Angel apprit un nouveau sort à Rynn, elle fallait quelle dise explosuce pour que le sort fonctionne, ce sort permet de faire exploser une seul créature à la fois, Angel la fit pratiquer plusieurs fois de suite.  
  
Au banquet de l'Halloween, Rynn et ces amies mangèrent sur la même table. Rachelle était en face de Rynn et Sacha était en face de Kina. Pendant que tout le monde mangeait abondamment. -Il y a un diable vert et plusieurs vampires, son partout dans l'école. S'écria un prof nommé Mirak Tout à coup les lumières s'éteignirent, c'était le noir total. Des vampires sortirent de nulle part. Rynn fit apparaître un pieu dans sa main. -Qui es-tu, petite fille? Lui demanda un vampire -La tueuse, ton pire cauchemar ! Répondit Rynn Elle changea sa robe en vêtement en faut cuir apparu sur elle. Les vampires était surpris de voir se c'était elle la tueuse maintenant. -Tout le monde rentrer dans vôtre maison. Tout de suite ! S'écria Dumbledore Tout le monde rentra dans leur maison, sauf Rynn.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut parti. -Fire et Tiger venez dans la salle à manger, vous allez avoir une grosse surprise ! S'écria Rynn Quand Tiger entendit Rynn, il se réveilla et alla réveiller Fire, il embarqua sur le dos de phénix et ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rynn se battait contre plusieurs dizaines de vampires. Quand Fire arriva, elle vit Angel sur son dos et Tiger était accroché au cou d'Angel. Ils foncèrent touts dans la même direction et au bout d'une seconde ils se séparèrent. Fire lançait du feu sur les vampires et Tiger se mit en boule de piques. Angel poignardait les vampires et Rynn faisait la même chose, avec son épée. Trois vampires qui était en face d'elle, lui donnèrent un coup de pied sur les côtes. Elle revolait dans les aires, elle failli frapper le plafond, mais Fire l'attrapa avec ses pattes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vu qu'il y avait des torches allumées accrochées après les murs et elle eut une idée. -À go tu me lâche Fire. Dit-elle à Fire Elle prit sa forme de cat-woman et sortit ses griffes. -1, 2, 3, go. Disait Rynn en même temps quelle se balançait À go Fire lâcha Rynn et elle s'agrippa après un mur. Elle prit une torche et la lança sur les vampires.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les amies de Rynn étaient dans un couloir. Lorsque Kina vit Mirak entré dans une salle. Elle regarda dans la salle et elle fit signe aux autres de venir voir. Elles virent Mirak entrain de faire une potion. Il déposa la potion et un diable vert apparu. -Où suis-je? Demanda le démon -Vous êtes à Poudlard. Répondit Mirak -Où est Potter? Demanda le démon -Je ne le sais pas. Répondit Mirak -Où est-il? Demanda de nouveau le démon d'un ton sévère. -Je ne le sais vraiment pas, mais je vous en supplie ne me tué pas. Dit Mirak Le démon l'étrangla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort. Les amies de Rynn décidèrent de partir à toute vitesse pour ne pas se faire tuer.  
  
Dans la salle à manger, Rynn et Angel carbonisaient les vampires avec des torches. Lorsque tous les vampires furent tombés en cendre. Le dernier vampire arrivait pour sauter sur Rynn par derrière, mais elle se retourna et lui lança la torche quelle avait en pleine face du vampire. Ensuite elle et Angel sortirent de la salle.  
  
Un démon vit Angel et Rynn sortirent de la salle et il les avait vu entrain de se battre contre les vampires. Il les avait prit des photos d'eux et il prit des notes. Ensuite il partit en fumée.  
  
Rynn cherchait ses amies, quand tout à coup elle vit le diable vert que ses amies avaient vu dans la bibliothèque. Le démon était armé d'une épée et d'une massue. Elle tenta de le surprendre par derrière, mais il se tourna. Il lui donna un coup de griffe, sur le bord de l'œil droit et trois autres sur le ventre, elle se cogna sur une ranger de livres. Il s'approcha d'elle, avec une massue prêt à attaquer. Elle se pencha en lui faisant une jambette. Il tomba et se releva, il donna un coup de pied à Rynn. Elle lui donna un coup de poing. -Explosuce ! Dit le démon, en même temps quelle lui planta son pieu dans son cœur Elle revola et heurta un mur de pierre et le mur de pierre tomba sur elle. Angel passa par là et il la vit, il courra vers elle et il la déterra de la pille de pierres. Rynn était inconsciente et il la transporta dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Rynn reprit conscient et elle vit quelle était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de l'école, Dumbledore arriva. -Bonjour Rynn, je suis content de te voir réveiller. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Lui dit Dumbledore Il déposa son cadeau sur son ventre. -Sa fait mal ! Dit-elle aussitôt Il l'enleva et le mit sur la table à droite d'elle. -J'ai trois marques de griffes sur le ventre, hier. C'est un diable qui ma fait sa. Lui dit-elle Elle prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit, c'était un vieux livre poussiéreux. -C'est un livre sur les monstres et les créatures surnaturel. Dit aussitôt Dumbledore Elle feuilleta le livre et à une table page elle vit le diable qui l'avait attaquer la veille. -C'est lui qui m'a attaqué, hier ! S'écria-t-elle Dumbledore regarda attentivement. -Qui donc aurait pu le faire venir? Se demanda-t-il Sacha qui était dans le couloir les entendit et elle entra, elle regarda l'image et vit que c'était le démon qui avait tué Mirak, la veille. -Moi je le sais? Répondit Sacha -C'est qui? Lui demanda Dumbledore -C'est Mirak et le démon la tué. Le démon lui demandait où est Potter. Mais Mirak ne le savait pas et c'est pour cela que le démon l'a tué. Dit Sacha -C'était un des serviteurs de Dano-Fuego. Dit Dumbledore -C'est qui ce Dano-Fuego? Demanda Rynn -C'est le démon qui a fait tué ta mère, Rynn. Répondit Dumbledore. Il voulait sans doute te tuer toi ou ton grand-père ou bien tous les deux. Sacha sortit de l'infirmerie pour ne pas être en retard à son cours.  
  
Quand Rynn sortit de l'infirmerie, elle avait un bandage sur le ventre et sur le bord de l'œil droit. À la sortie elle vit ses amies qui l'attendaient. -Sa a dû te faire mal, Rynn? Lui demanda Rachelle -Oui. Répondit Rynn -Vite il faut aller au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Au sinon on va perdre des points ! S'écria Kina Elles partirent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Rendu dans la classe, la salle était ronde et des torches allumées étaient accroché au mur. ---Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à faire une flèche de feu, nous allons pratiquer se sort dur des cibles. Ils sont dehors, proche de la forêt interdite. Dit Taillac, un professeur Taillac avait une apparence très bizarre. Tout le monde sortie de l'école.  
  
Rendu au bon endroit. -Pour faire le sort il faut dire fireco. Cependant avant, il faut que vous pointiez vôtre baguette sur la cible. Je vais faire apparaître les cibles. Vous allez le faire chacun vôtre tour, placez-vous devant une cible. À go on commence par la première personne à gauche. Go ! » dit Taillac Les trois premières ratèrent leur cible. Cependant, quand ce fut le tour de Rynn -Fireco ! S'écria Rynn Elle pointa sa baguette sur la cible et une flèche de feu sortie de sa baguette. Sa flèche arriva sur le bord de la cible. Ils durent se pratiquer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves atteignent la cible.  
  
Pendant l'heure du dîner, elle était assise avec ces amies. 10 minutes plus tard, une nué de hiboux arriva dans la grande salle. Fire se déposait à côté de Rynn, il mesurait environ 2 m de haut. Elle vit que deux lettres était accrochées à patte de Fire. Elle prit une lettre, à l'intérieur il avait un collier et un message, elle la lue :  
  
Je te donne ce collier. Si tu le mets autour du cou de Fire, cela va faire augmenter sa puissance.  
  
De : Harry Potter  
  
L'autre lettre était de la part de Dumbledore, il y était écrit :  
  
Bonjour, je voudrais te voire après dîner, Dumbledore.  
  
Elle mit le collier autour du cou de Fire, elle lui donna un morceau de poulet et il s'envola.  
  
Après avoir dîner, elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. -Bonjour Rynn, je voudrais savoir, où que tu t'es faite attaquer par un diable. Après on pourrait fouiller la pièce, pour savoir, si il est vraiment mort. Dit Dumbledore -D'accord, suivez moi, c'est à la bibliothèque ! Dit-elle Ils partirent et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque.  
  
Rendu dans la bibliothèque. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout était complètement détruit. -J'ai demandé à Angel, de dire aux directeurs des maisons, que les élèves ne peuvent pas aller dans la salle où il t'a trouver. Dit Dumbledore -Bon ! Mettons-nous au travail. Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, d'un air joyeux. Quand, elle fouillait là où elle avait tuer le diable, elle vit une magnifique épée avec toutes sorte de symbole sur la lame. -Il n'y a aucune trace du démon. Tu peux partir. Dit Dumbledore. -Non, j'ai trouvé cette épée elle devais sans doute appartenir au démon. Dit Rynn Elle la montra à Dumbledore, il l'inspecta minutieusement -Tu peux la garder et tu peux sortir. Dit Dumbledore Elle sortit de la bibliothèque. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : La coupe  
  
Le lendemain, fut un samedi. Elle alla déjeuner dans la grande salle. Rendu alla la grande salle, elle s'assit à sa table avec ses amies. Sacha vit l'épée que Rynn avait avec elle une épée. -C'est quoi cette épée? Répondit Sacha. -C'était au démon que j'ai tué hier, avec Dumbledore, on a été fouiller dans la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé cette épée. Dit Rynn  
  
Quand toute les profs et les élèves furent arrivés dans la grande salle. Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde arrêta de parler. -Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à vous dire que cette année nous allons accueillir la coupe des quatre champions. Nous allons choisir un champion ou championne. L'école de Iceglace, de Bombeur et de Clécoeur, on déjà choisie leur champion et ils vont venir demain ou après demain. Aujourd'hui, quatre personnes vont vous faire passer un teste. Vous allez savoir c'est qui le champion demain soir. Dit Dumbledore Après avoir déjeuner, elle se dirigea à la bibliothèque.  
  
Dans la bibliothèque, elle prit des livres pour apprendre toute sorte de sorts. Elle sortit dehors, pour pratiquer des sorts, dans différents endroit. Elle se pratiquait, proche d'une forêt et de chaque côté d'elle, il y avait un buisson de 2m de haut. Tout à coup, un serpent de 1m de haut et de 20m de long, en surgit à sa droite. Elle pivota, le serpent ouvrit la bouche avec deux énormes crocs. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction du serpent -Pétrificuse ! Murmura-t-elle Aussitôt le serpent fut transformé en statue. 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Le champion ou la championne  
  
Pendant l'heure du souper. -Bonsoir, je vais enfin vous dire, qui vont vous faire passer un teste. C'est Harry Potter, Hermione, je vous présente Angel et Meeve. Dit Dumbledore Après qu'Angel entra une femme lézard entra à son tour. Elle devina, c'était Meeve, elle avait les cheveux roux et les écailles couleur sable du désert, des vêtement style guerrier, un chandail pas de manches et des pantalons déchirer. -Harry Potter s'occupera des Serdaigle, Hermione Granger des Pousoufle, Meeve des Serpentor et Angel des Gryffondor. Dit Dumbledore Les inspecteurs se dirigèrent à leur maison respective. -Bonsoir les filles, comment ça va ? S'exclama Angel en arrivant -On va très bien ! Répondirent Rynn et ses amies -Les jeunes suivez moi ! S'écria-t-il Tout le monde le suivit et ils sortirent de l'école.  
  
Ils arrivèrent entre le lac et la forêt. C'est ici, que vous allez passer le teste. Rynn Potter, c'est vous qui allez passer la première ! dit Angel Elle s'avança vers Angel, doucement. Tout à coup elle entendit quelque chose, elle ferma les yeux. Après avoir prit sa baguette elle sentit un souffle chaud. Elle ouvra les yeux et pivota sur elle-même, esquiva les flammes brûlantes, que crachait le mirtor à collerette (Un mirtor à collerette est un serpent géant avec une collerette, il a deux cornes sur la face et il en a aussi tout le long du dos). Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa main et fit apparaître son épée. Elle donna des coups d'épées pour faire reculer le mirtor. Le mirtor arrivait pour lui donner un coup de queue, mais elle pointa sa baguette vers elle -Métamorphe! S'écria-t-elle Elle se transforma en loup vampire et elle sauta sur le mirtor, il lui donna un coup de tête. Elle s'agrippa sa queue, se mit à quatre pattes sur le mirtor, prit sa forme de cat-woman et sortit ses griffes pour grimper sur le mirtor. Lorsqu'elle fut rendu en dessous de la collerette, elle prit sa baguette, sauta sur le museau, pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux -Rayo ! S'écria-t-elle Elle envoya un rayon et après elle lui planter son épée dans la tête de la créature et me mirtor tomba mort, Elle sauta atteignit le sol, après elle reprit sa forme naturelle. Quelques personnes furent surpris, qu'elle était une cat-woman. Après se fut le tour de Rachelle, ensuite le tour de Sacha et après de Kina. Après que les première années est fini de passer, elle allèrent au château, durent le chemin elles parlèrent entre elle.  
  
Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, Fire donna une lettre à Rynn, elle flattait Fire, lui donna un morceau de viande et elle lut la lettre à voie haute, pour que ses amies saches de quoi que sa parlait :  
  
BONJOUR RYNN Peut-être QUE TU VAS ÊTRE LA CHAMPIONNE DE POUDLARD. JE SOUHAITE DE TOUT MON CŒUR, QUE TU DEVIENNES LA CHAMPIONNE DE L'ÉCOLE. BONNE CHANCE ET À BIENTÔT ! DE ANGEL  
  
Elle la montra à ses amies, en flattant Fire. -Merci Fire ! Va te reposer. Lui chuchota-t-elle -Bonjour, ce soir l'école de Iceglace et de Bombeur vont venir et vous allez savoir qui est le champion ou la championne de l'école. L'école de Clécoeur va venir après demain. À soir ! Avant que je l'oublie, je souhaite d'avance bonne chance à le ou la championne qui va représenter notre école. S'écria Dumbeldore Fire repartit et elle continua à manger avec ses amies.  
  
Le soir, ils sortirent dehors attendre les deux premières écoles. Rynn portait sa robe en fourrure. -Rynn. Dit une voie derrière elle Elle se tourna, c'était Harry Potter, son grand-père. -Regarde il y a 7 dragons, qui arrive. Dit-il Elle le dit, à ces amies et à Dumbledore. -C'est l'école de Iceglace, qui arrive à dos de dragon. Là voici l'école de Bombeur qui arrive dans des chariots, qui étaient tiré par des chevaux de feu. S'écria Dumbledore L'école de Iceglace atterri les premiers, les dragons étaient des dragons de glace. Il y avait des petites maisons sur le dos des dragons. Après l'école de Bombeur atterri, à-côté de l'école de Iceglace. Une femme habillée d'un manteau en fourrure d'ours, descendit d'une des maisons, sur un des dragons de glace. Elle avait des longs cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. -Bonjour madame De-La-Coure, comment ça va ? S'exclama Dumbledore Moi ça va très bien et je suppose que ça va très bien pour vous aussi. Il fait chaud ici ! Répondit-elle Après le directeur de l'école de Bombeur sortit du gros chariot en forme de citrouille géante. Rynn sentit une drôle de présence quand il sortit du chariot. -Il... l... l... f... fait tr... tr... tr... très froid ici. J...j...je gèle à cau... cau... cau... se... se... se du fr... fr... fr... froid i... i... i... ici. Répondit-il -Je vous propose messieurs le directeur de Bombeur d'aller vous réchauffer dans notre grande et merveilleuse école. Leur dit Dumbledore -Les élèves, vous pouvez sortir ! Dirent les directeurs Des centaines d'élèves sortir du chariot et des petites maisons qui étaient sur le dos des dragons, après tout le monde rentraient dans l'énorme château, qu'était l'école de Poudlard.  
  
Rendu dans la grande salle, il y avait 10 tables de plus, pour chacune des maisons. Rynn, Sacha, Rachelle et Kina allèrent à leur table et une seconde plus tard, des assiettes d'or apparu, deux minutes plus tard se fut le tour de la nourriture d'apparaître. Elle prit comme ses amies, du riz, des patates et du poulet. Après le soupé. -Je vais vous dire, la championne de l'école. La championne est une cat- woman, nommé Rynn Potter. Touts les champions doivent suivre Harry Potter et Angel. S'écria Dumbledore Elle se leva et se dirigea ver la table des professeurs. Elle suivi Angel et Harry Potter, jusque dans un salle. Quand, Basim le champion de Bombeur et Maria-Dion la championne de Iceglace arrivèrent dans la salle. -La première épreuve se déroulera la journée de Noël, Harry va vous expliquer, ce que va être l'épreuve. Dit Angel -Vous allez affronter, une créature et vous devez trouver un bijou avec quelque chose de graver dessus, le prendre et vaincre la créature. Dit Harry -Allez, allons rejoindre vos amis dans la grande salle. S'écria Angel Ils quittèrent la toute petite salle, de rien du tout. Rendu dans grande la salle, il n'y avait plus aucune personnes, dans la grande salle, sauf les directeurs de chaque école. À 8:h30 du soir elle allait se coucher dans sa chambre, avec ses amies. Le soir, avant de s'endormir elle parlait avec ses amies, de ce qui c'était passer durent la journée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils attendirent l'école de Clécoeur. Le lac tremblait, des bulles d'airs sortaient de l'eau chaude qui était juste à coter de l'énorme école et tout à coup un poisson géant, surgit de l'eau. Un homme sortit du poisson. L'homme se rapprocha de Dumbledore. -Bonjour Zurac, comment ça va. Bienvenu à l'école de Poudlard ! S'écria Dumbledore -Bonjour Dumbledore, ça va très bien. Il fait très beau ici et le château est grand. Il est plus grand que notre école, sous l'eau. Les élèves vous pouvez sortir du poisson. Répondit Zurac Zurac était un homme poisson et il portait des vêtements en peau de requin. Des centaines d'élèves sortirent du poisson géant et ils rentrèrent dans l'école.  
  
Dans la grande salle, il y avait une table, réservé aux champions. Rynn s'assit à la table, entre Basim et Maria-Dion. Dumbledore se leva. -Messieurs Zurac laissez moi vous présentez les champions. Voici la championne de Iceglace est Maria-Dion, lui de Bombeur est Basim et elle de Poudlard est Rynn Potter. S'écria Dumbledore Ils se levèrent à tour de rôle. Zurac se leva. -Le champion de Clécoeur est Arock. S'écria-t-il Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond et court, de environ l'âge de Rynn. C'était Arock il s'assit à-côté Maria- Dion. Quand il s'approchait de la table, Rynn sentait une présence, mais se n'était pas la présence d'un vampire. Se fut le coup de foudre, elle venait de tomber amoureuse d'un gars quelle ne connaissait même pas. Après le déjeuné, Rynn et ses amies sortir dehors dans la forêt. 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Le loup-garou  
  
Dans la forêt, elles se promenèrent avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Rynn patrouillait dans la forêt, alla recherche de monstres à tuer, pour se défouler et pour se pratiquer à jeter des sorts. -Depuis quelques jours, il y a une créature. Dit doucement Hagrid Après que Hagrid eu finit de parler. Rynn se transforma en cat-woman et sortit ces crocs de vampire. -Allons à la chasse aux monstres et que sa saute ! On va s'amuser ! S'écria- t-elle avec de la joie. -Elle est toujours aussi enjouer, quand on parle de tuer un monstre ? Demanda Rachelle -Oui, elle aime beaucoup tuer des monstres ! Répondirent Sacha et Kina en même temps Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait en face d'un loup- garou. Elle lui sauta dessus et le fût basculer. Elle l'étrangla, sort à ses griffes et juste au moment ou elle allait le tuer. Il prit la forme d'Arock. -Hé ! Calme toi c'est moi Arock. Calme toi Rynn. Dit-il Elle reprit sa forme normale. -Comment as-tu fait, pour me reconnaître ? Demanda-t-elle calmement -Grâce à mon excellente odora ! Répondit-il -Est-ce que c'est toi, la créature, qui tue beaucoup les créatures de la forêt? Demanda-elle -Non ! Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fait, je viens d'arriver, depuis quelques heures ! Répondit-il Arock et Rynn se relevèrent. -Suit moi. Dit Rynn à Arock Il la suivit.  
  
Quand ils trouvèrent Hagrid. -C'était quand que la créature à attaquer un monstre ? Lui demanda-t-elle -Il y a bientôt une semaine, que cela c'est passé. Répondit-il -Donc ce n'est pas Arock qui à tuer les monstres. Dit-elle -Commença, Arock. Dit Hagrid d'un air intrigué -J...Je s...suis un loup...loup-ga...ga...rou. Dit Arock avec difficulté Hagrid était surpris et il lui posa quelques questions, comme comment il était devenu un loup-garou et beaucoup d'autres choses. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : La première épreuve  
  
Le jour de Noël, fut le jour où avait lieu la première épreuve. Elle mit ses vêtements de tueuse de vampires et se prépara. Une heure, après dîner, Dumbledore leurs dit de suivre les professeurs jusque dans la forêt interdite. Rendu là. -Les élèves vous devez suivre les professeurs et les champions suivez vôtre directeur! C'est l'heure de partir! S'écria Dumbledore Elle suivie Dumbledore jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois. -Rynn, tu dois aller dans la forêt, trouver un bijou et vaincre un monstre. Tu es prête ! Chuchota Dumbledore à Rynn -Oui, je suis prête ! Répondit-elle en même temps quelle prenaient sa baguette magique -À go tu pars. Un, deux, trois, go ! Dit Dumbledore Elle partie à toute vitesse en prenant sa forme de cat-woman.  
  
Rendu dehors elle vît un monstre géant hideux, gluent très gluent et les mains en forme de pinces de homard. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une énorme queue avec énorme un dard de scorpion. -Placefire ! S'écria-t-elle Une grosse boule de feu sortie de sa baguette magique, la boule de feu frappa le créature gluante en plein dans la figure, mais il n'avait rien, même pas une égratignure ou du sang qui coulait, de sa figure. Il se mit à courir et elle courait à son tour à toute vitesse, à la vitesse d'un guépard. Passa en dessous, après elle sauta d'arbre en arbre, dans les arbres, elle jetait des boules de feu sur les monstre qui voulait l'attaquer. Rendu à un mur de grosse très grosse pierres, elle se rapprocha du mur, elle vît un bracelet avec une tête de vélociraptor, graver dessus. Elle le mit et le monstre arriva comme par magie. Le bracelet réagit. -Placefire ! S'écria-t-elle à plusieurs reprises, en même temps quelle passait en dessous du monstres Il tomba, elle sauta sur sa tête, pointa sa baguette entre les yeux. -Rayo ! S'exclama-t-elle La tête explosa, les arbres disparurent et des estrades apparues. Elles étaient rempli d'élèves, qui était marquer sortie. De l'autre côté de la porte ses amies, ses grands-parents et Dumbledore l'attendaient. Elle leur montra avec un grand sourire, le bracelet qu'elle avait trouvé, sur le mur. Elle sauta dans les bras de son grand-père. -Tu te rappelais du sort pour faire des boules de feu. Lui dit-il Oui, je m'en souviens ! Ces grâces à toi. Lui dit-elle Ensuite ils regardèrent les autres champions.  
  
Le soir, tout le monde fêta Noël, dans la grande salle. Après avoir manger. -Je demande aux deux champions, les plus jeunes de chanter une chanson. S'écria Dumbledore Arock et Rynn décidèrent de chanter S club party de Sclub7. Rynn allait chercher ses amies et Arock allait chercher deux de ses amis. Après les tables disparurent, des boules discos disparurent. Ils commencèrent à donner à danser, ils prirent des micros et ils chantèrent :  
  
« S club  
Gonna show you how  
Everybody get down tonight  
S club  
Gonna take you high  
Shake your body from side to side  
  
Finaly, Friday night  
Feeling kinda good, looking alriht  
Gotta get grooving, just can't wait  
Get the feeling  
Pusl the ceiling  
Player haters  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
S club  
Gonna show you how  
Everybody get down tonight  
S club  
  
Gonna take you high  
Shake your body from side to side  
  
Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
  
Rachelle's doing dance  
Arock's looking for romance  
Carl's getting down on the floor  
While Sacha's screaming out for more  
Wanna see Rynn swing,  
Wanna Kina do her thing  
Thenwe got Sache, she's got floor  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
S club  
Gonna show you how  
Everybody get down tonight  
S club  
Ganna take you high  
Shake your body from side to side  
  
Ghetto boys-make some noise  
Hooohine mama's-show your nana's  
  
S club  
Gonna show you how  
Everybody get down tonight  
S club  
Gonna take high  
Shake your body from side to side »  
  
Après la chanson ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres et elles parlèrent de la soirée. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Noël  
  
Le lendemain matin il y avaient des cadeaux en dessous de leurs lits. Elles déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Kina avait eu un cahier, des crayons, une couverture et une robe de chambre en fourrure. Sacha avait eu des bonbons, un gant et un hibou. -J'ai eu une armure d'invisibilité, une cape d'invisibilité, un couteau électrique, deux gants et un grimoire sur les démons. Dit Rynn -L'armure et la cape d'invisibilité. Dit nous c'est qui, qui te l'a donner, vite. S'exclama Sacha Elle lue à voie haute :  
  
Cher Rynn, Ton père ma donner la cape, pour que je te la donne aujourd'hui. L'armure ces moi qui te l'ai donne, pour Noël.  
  
De ton grand-père Harry Potter  
  
Elle prit le couteau, mais elle reçue un choc électrique. -Tu peux mettre tes gans. Dit Kina Elle mit ses gans, prit le couteau sans avoir de choc. Elle prit son grimoire, le mit dans sa bibliothèque, sa cape et son armure en dessous, son couteau et ses gans dans sa robe en fourrure. 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Le devil  
  
Rynn était dans la forêt avec Arock, à la chasse au monstre. Elle mit ses gans et prit son couteau. -Quand as-tu eu se couteau. Lui demanda Arock -Je l'ai eu aujourd'hui de Angel. Répondit Rynn Rendu devant un buisson, un démon en surgie. Rynn se transforma en cat- woman, sortie ses crocs de vampire et Arock en loup-garou. Ils sautèrent dessus, mais il les projeta sur un arbre. Rynn tenta de la poignarder avec son couteau électrique, mais il prit son poignait, il lui creva l'œil avec son couteau. Arock lui donna un coup de pied, il lâcha Rynn et tomba. Elle mordit le démon, bue son sang, mais le recracha aussitôt. -C'est dégoûtant, sa me donne envi de vomir ! S'écria-t-elle Il lui sauta dessus, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la figure et prit son couteau. Arock attrapa le démon et Rynn le poignarda avec son couteau. Il disparu en cendre. -Il ta crevé l'œil droit saigne vient-on va aller voir Hagrid le garde- chasse. Dit Arock Quand ils trouvèrent Hagrid, Rynn lui expliqua et Hagrid dit à Arock de l'apporter chez l'infirmière pour le soigner.  
  
Rendu dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière lui mit une crème verte sur son œil, après elle mit un pansement. -Revient me voir dans deux semaines. Pour savoir si sa l'a guérie. Lui dit- elle après -D'accord. Dit Rynn Arock l'attendait -Il faut que je revienne ici dans deux semaines. Dit-elle à Arock Après elle alla dans sa chambre.  
  
Dans sa chambre Sacha, Kina et Rachelle étaient là. Elles étaient surprises. -Qu'est-ce, qui est arriver à ton œil. Lui demanda Rachelle -Je patrouillais, avec Arock et un démon me l'a crevé avec mon couteau. Peut-être que dans mon livre, il va avoir la sorte de démon que j'ai vue. Dit Rynn Elle regarda dans son livre, à la dernière page. Elle vît le démon, qu'elle avait vu c'était un Devil. -C'est un Devil que tu as affronter. S'exclama Kina -On dit que le dernier Devil été engagé pour tuer Olivier Mirtac et Rynn Potter. Mais Kita Potter à supplier le Devil de la tuer à la place de Rynn. Audrey fût tué, quand il tenta de tuer Rynn, un homme jeta un sort bau monstre et le démon parti en fumé. Lue Sacha à voie haute. -Comment sa tu patrouillais avec Arock? Demanda Rachelle à Rynn -Arock m'a demanda si je voulais patrouiller avec et j'ai répondu oui. Répondit Rynn -Tu es amoureuse du beau Arock. Lui Sacha en souriant. -Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Arock! Protesta Rynn -Tu en es sûre. Lui demanda Sacha -Tu as raison je suis peut-être amoureuse de Arock, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu j'ai accepté de patrouillé avec. Dit Rynn Ensuite elles descendirent en bas.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, elle n'avait plus de pansement, mais elle avait une cicatrice sur son œil. Ses yeux étaient devenue celui d'un chat. Au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, son grand-père, qui était devenu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, leurs apprit un sort contrôler les petits monstre. -Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre un sort de monsters et il faut dire Monstrécontrôle. Suivez moi ! S'écria Harry Ils le suivirent jusque dans une salle remplie de porte. -Vous devez aller chacun dans une salle et contrôler le monstre le plus longtemps possible. Je vais siffler quand il faudra arrêter. Dit Harry Elle ouvrit une porte. De l'autre bord, tout était sombre, mais elle réussit à voir quand même grâce à ses yeux de chat, elle vit un scorpion noir géant de 30cm de haut et 1m de long. Il tenta de la piquer à plusieurs reprises avec son dard, mais elle évita le dard. -Monstrécontrôle. S'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la créature Elle lui fit faire toute sorte de chose au scorpion. Comme des sauts et des culbutes, jusqu'attend que Harry siffle, elle sortie. -Le cours est fini. S'écria Harry Ensuite ils partirent.  
  
Le soir, Rynn se trouva encercler par des vampires, prit sa forme de cat- woman et sortit ses crocs de vampire. Elle pris son couteau et fonça dans les vampires. Après en avoir tué une vingtaine de vampires. Ils restaient que dix vampires, prit son couteau à deux mains, son bracelet devint lumineux. Des éclaires en sortir et réussi détruire les autres vampires, après elle rentra dans château. Durant le chemin elle rencontra des hiboux et d'autres petits animaux. 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Pré-au-dlard  
  
Le lendemain matin, toutes l'école allèrent au village de Pré-au-dlard. Dans le village elle et ses amies ce promenèrent dans la ville. Elles s'achetèrent des bierrobeures dans un bar. Elles burent leurs bierrobeures sur une table rouge. Après elles achetèrent des sacs de friandises. Quand elles sortirent d'un magasin, Rynn avait vu trois hommes qui semblaient être louche. Elles passèrent devant eux, en prenant un air innocent. Les hommes les attaquèrent par en arrière, mais Rynn prit son couteau le mit sous la gorge d'un des hommes. -Que faites-vous ici? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voie ferme -Tu es qui au juste, pour nous demander sa ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une sarcastique Elle prit l'oreille droite de l'homme en face d'elle. Le tira vers elle, le fit tourné et mit son couteau en dessous de la gorge de l'homme. -Elle qui va te tuer, ça veux dire la tueuse ! Répondit-elle d'un air féroce -Calme toi. Nous ici pour voir Abus Dumbledore. Dit-il Elle le lâcha. -Si vous lui faites pas de mal je vous tue, avec mon couteau électrique. Dit-elle d'un air menaçant Ils enfuirent en courrant, dans l'autre sens, elles se tournèrent et partirent.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans un magasin de bonbons surprises. Sacha se promenait dans une rangé, elle vit des friandises pour vampires et cat-woman. -Rynn j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! S'écria Sacha avec de la joie Rynn arriva en courrant. -C'est quoi, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air excité -Rynn calme toi, reprend ton souffle. Regarde, se sont des bonbons pour vampire et cat-woman. Répondit Sacha Elle le prit et regarda les ingrédients. C'était marquer, qu'il y avait du sucre, des morceaux de viandes et du sang. -Je avais le prendre. Dit Rynn Quand elles eurent fini de choisir leurs bonbons. -On n'a pas assez d'argent, pour payer nos bonbons. Dirent en même temps Sacha et Kina avec mécontentement -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais payer à votre place. Dit Rynn Après ils allèrent dans un autre magasin.  
  
De retour à l'école, il faisait déjà nuit, ils arrivèrent à minuit environ. Le lendemain matin, elles allèrent au cours d'élevage de monstres. Rendu au cours. -Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrez un chien d'argent. Dit Hagrid Il ouvrit une cage, une cage, un chien au long poil onduleux de couleur de mercure ou d'argent. -Voici un chien d'argent, il est très rare et vie dans les forêts. Son régime est composé d'eau et de clair de lune. On le fréquente très rarement, ils vivent en meute. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose avec, il faut qu'il vous lèche. Qui veux passer en premier ? Dit Hagrid -Je vais être la première, je vais embarquer dessus. S'écria Rynn -Ne te tien pas avec son poils. Dit Hagrid Elle s'approcha doucement du chien, il la senti et une secondes après il la lichait. Elle l'embarqua dessus. Elle lui dit de courir, il coururent sautèrent et tournèrent, il sauta et tourna. Après 30 minutes, ils arrêtèrent et elle descendit. Après le cours, c'était Rynn qui avait resté le plus longtemps, avec le chien d'argent. Rachelle lui dit : « Bravo Rynn, tu es rester le plus longtemps avec le chien. » Elle dit avec joie : « Merci ! Félicitation à vous aussi ! » Elles allèrent au château.  
  
Au dernier cours de la journée, fut un cours de potion, avec Hermione. -Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion de somnifère. Il faut mélanger de l'herbe jaune, du nectar de plante carnivore. Après de la bave de cat- woman et de vampire. Les ingrédients sont sur cette table, servez-vous. Dit Hermione Ils se servirent, après ils mélangèrent avec un bâton de bois. -Quand ça va devenir jaune, ça veut dire que c'est prêt. Dit Hermione Quand toute les potions on pris une couleur jaune. -Quand ça va être prêt venez prendre une sourie sur l'autre table. Dit Hermione Rynn et ses amies prirent une sourie, les déposèrent sur leur table. Les souries burent la potion et s'endormir aussitôt. Hermione passa voir les autre élèves et elle leurs dit félicitation, à toutes les personnes que leur sourie était endormie. Après avoir fait le tour -Félicitation à tout le monde. Maintenant allez dans vôtre maison, vous reposez. S'écria Hermione Tout le monde sortait de la salle, un après l'autres. 


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 15 : La deuxième épreuve  
  
Le jour de la deuxième épreuve. Le matin durant le déjeuner, Fire lui donna une lettre qui était marquer dessus :  
  
Cher Rynn, Je vous convoque à une réunion des champions. Viens dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, après déjeuner.  
  
Elle donna du jambon à Fire et le flatta doucement. -Merci ! Chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de Fire Après Fire s'envola et sorti de la salle. -C'est quoi cette lettre ? S'écria Kina Rynn leur montra la lettre.  
  
Après le déjeuner, elle alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rendu au bureau de Dumbledore, elle vit Dumbledore, les autres directeurs et les autres champions. -La deuxième mission se déroulera à l'école de Clécoeur. Suivez votre directeur ! Leur dit Zurac Ils suivirent leur directeur jusqu'au poisson géant. Le poisson ouvrit sa bouche -Rentrez dans le poisson géant ! S'écria Zurac Touts le monde rentrèrent par la bouche du poisson. Après que touts le monde eu fini de rentrer dans le poisson, il commençait à nager. Des bancs et des fenêtres apparurent. Elle s'assit sur un banc, proche d'une fenêtre et Arock à-côté d'elle. -Rynn je voudrais te dire que j'habite au Canada, dans la province du Québec. Au 2004 de Tripoli, dans la vile de Laval, proche de la ville de Montréal et toi ? Dit Arock à Rynn -J'habite au Canada, dans la province du Québec. Au 1786 sur la rue de Mexicata, juste à-côté de la rue où tu habites. Répondit-elle Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit une sirène et un homme requin. -L'homme requin, c'est un sirinque. Les sirinques sont plus puissante que les sirènes et plus rapide qu'un vrai requin. Dit il à Rynn -Comme c'est merveilleux, le monde marin. S'exclama-t-elle Ensuite ils discutèrent tout le reste du voyage.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils étaient rendus à un château marin. Le poisson ouvrit sa bouche et des portes géantes s'ouvrirent. Touts le monde rentrèrent dans le château. -Bienvenu, à l'école de Clécoeur ! S »exclama Zurac -Voici mon école. Chuchota Arock dans l'oreille de Rynn -Ton école semble être grande et magnifique. Lui dit-elle -Suis moi, Rynn ! S'écria-t-il en courant Elle le suivait en courrant après Arock, jusque dans une immense salle, remplie d'aquarium. Elle s'assit, avec Arock sur une table, à-côté de l'aquarium d'un requin. -Rynn je te présente Recano. Je l'ai trouver il était blesser et jeune, quand je l'avais trouver, je l'avais apporter, pour le faire soigner. Je l'ai appeler Recano, parce que sait un requin. Dit-il à Rynn -Tu es gentil et c'est un joli nom pour un requin, Recano. Lui dit-elle Après les autres élèves de Clécoeur, de Bombeur, de Iceglace et de Poudlard, arrivèrent. -Rachelle, Sacha et Kina je vous ! S'écria Rynn Présent Recano, le requin, qui est dans l'aquarium ! Continua-t-il -Après avoir manger, se sera le tour de la deuxième épreuve ! S'écria Zurac d'une voie ferme Après ils se préparèrent à la deuxième épreuve.  
  
Après avoir manger, Zurac dit aux champions de suivre le professeur de leur école, qui était là. Rynn vit son grand-père et elle se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
-Suit moi Rynn ! Lui chuchota Harry dans l'oreille Ils sortirent de la salle et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'or. -Rynn, il faut que tu cognes trois fois. Lui dit-il Elle cogna trois fois sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit et il eu un grincement. De l'autre côté elle vit une plage, un océan et les directeurs, qui étaient assises à une table de camping.  
  
Quand, les autres champions arrivèrent. -Les champions, vous devez être en équipe de deux ! Vous devez plonger dans l'océan et trouver une statue d'or ! S'écria Zurac Rynn et Arock, se mirent ensemble. -Sa va être facile de gagner. Dit Bassim à Maria-Dion en chuchotant Tout le monde se plaça devant l'océan. -On saute et rendu dans les aires on se transforme en sirinque. D'accord ? Chuchota doucement Arock à Rynn -Ok ! Répondit-elle -À go vous partez. Un, deux, trois, go ! S'écria Zurac Rynn et Arock sautèrent à plus de 10 mètres de haut. Rendu à 10 mètres de haut, ils tournèrent sur eu, se transformèrent en sirinque et plongèrent. Dans l'océan ils virent un requin marteau, elle tourna sur elle-même et lui donna un coup de queue. Le requin parti à toute vitesse. -Bravo, bon coup ! Dit Arock -Merci ! Dit-elle en rougissant Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans l'océan. Durant le chemin, ils rencontrèrent un diable d'eau. Arock prit les bras du diable par en arrière. Le diable tenta de se déprendre. -Puisque tu es à moitié vampire essaye de la mordre, peut-être qu'il va perdre connaissance ! Dit Arock à Rynn Elle prit le cou du diable, sortie ces crocs de vampire et elle mordait, à pleine dent. Elle buvait le sang du diable, jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance. Après Arock le lâcha, le diable tomba, dans le fond de l'océan et ils partirent.  
  
Devant une grotte, quelque chose leur attrapaient. Ils eurent beau remué la queue. Ils se tournèrent et virent deux sirinques, qui leurs queue. Rynn vit apparaître son couteau électrique, elle fût fuir les deux sirinques qui lui tenait la queue. Elle fût disparaître son couteau et fût apparaître son épée. Elle transforma son épée, en bâton. Elle donna un coup, à un des deux sirinque, qui tenait la queue d'Arock. Il tourna à toute vitesse sur lui- même. Une minute plus tard, le méchant sirinque lâche prise et percuta un rocher et perdit connaissance, ils rentrèrent dans la grotte en face d'eux. À l'intérieur, ils virent, une statue de dragon en or, qui tenait un diamant dans ses pattes avant. Rynn tenta de prendre la statue, mais elle fût projeter par en arrière. Elle heurta un mur de pierre, elle vit un mirtor à collerette aquatique. Elle prit sa forme de cat-woman, elle s'agrippa après le mirtor. Il dépouilla sa collerette il grogna. Elle grimpa jusque en dessous de la collerette. Elle planta ses griffes, le monstre hurla de douleur. -Arock prend la statue je m'occupe du mirtor. Va prendre la statue vite, vite ! S'écria Rynn à plein poumon Il avança avec difficulté, à cause de sa forme de sirinque et prit la statue avec inquiétude. Après Rynn, arracha des écailles, pointa sa baguette et chuchota : « Placefire ! » Il hurla à nouveaux de douleur. Elle l'étouffa avec sa longue queue. Arock point sa baguette magique, vers la tête du mirtor. -Rayo ! S'écria-t-il Un rayon sorti de sa baguette, le monstre disparu en miettes. Elle tomba, Arock tenta d'attraper Rynn, mais elle tomba sur le sol de pierres. -J'ai mal au dos ! S'écria-t-elle avec douleur Elle se leva et aida Arock à rentrer dans l'océan. Quand il fût dans l'eau, il lui donna la statue. Rynn fit apparaître son sac de tueuse, avec juste un pieu dedans. Elle mit la statue dans le sac, pointa sa baguette, vers elle et plongea -Métamorphose ! S'écria-t-elle Elle se transforma en sirinque.  
  
30 minutes plus tard, ils furent pris dans un tourbillon. Rynn attrapa des algues. -Arock, est-ce que tu pourrais attacher les lianes. J'ai de la difficulté, à les attacher, attache les apprêt le pieu que je vais te donner. Demanda-t- elle à Arock -D'accord. Répondit-il Elle prit le pieu qui avait dans son sac et lui donna avec les lianes et son pieu. Après elle prit les lianes et les lança, le pieu s'enfonça dans une grosse pierre. Ils tirèrent pour être sur que sa soit solide. Ils se hissèrent jusqu'en dehors. Arock prit les lianes, détacha le pieu et le redonna à Rynn. Ils étaient tous les deux très étourdi. Rendu à la surface, ils virent les directeurs et les élèves, mais pas les autres champions. Ils étaient encore étourdit, ils reprirent leur vrai forme. -Est-ce que vous avez la statue ? Leur demanda doucement Zurac -Oui, on l'a. Leurs répondirent-ils Elle donna la statue à Zurac. Harry aida Rynn à se relever et Zurac fit la même chose avec Arock. Ils allèrent voir l'infirmière de Clécoeur. Rendu chez l'infirmière. -Vous avez l'aire étourdie, beaucoup étourdie. Leur dit l'infirmière -On n'a été pris dans un tourbillon. Lui dit doucement Arock -J'ai tomber d »un mirtor à collerette aquatique, je suis tomber sur le dos, madame. Dit à son tour Rynn L'infirmière regarda le dos de Rynn, il était toute rouge. -Prend cette crème et mets en sur ton dos, pendent une semaine. Lui dit l'infirmière Elle prit la crème et ils sortirent.  
  
Quand les autres champions sortirent de l'océan. Ils étaient très déçus de voir que Rynn et Arock, qui étaient arrivé avant eu. Basim et Maria-Dion donnèrent leur statue qui était cassé en deux. Les directeurs se consultèrent. -Les grands vainqueur sont Rynn et Arock. S'écria Zurac avec joie Leur directeur, les élèves de leur école et leurs professeurs, les applaudir. Rynn et Arock se serrèrent la main -Bravo ! Se dirent Arock et Rynn en se serrant la main -Allons à Poudlard, allez parton ! S'écria de nouveau Zurac Ils retournèrent dans le poisson géant. Dans le poisson géant Arock et Rynn virent des milliers de poissons, de toute sorte de couleur, des sirènes et des sirinques qui jouaient. Rynn raconta ce qu'elle avait vue pendent la deuxième épreuve à ses amies et Arock fit la même chose. -Quand j'ai affronté le mirtor à collerette aquatique. J'ai prit ma forme de cat-woman et j'ai grimper jusqu'en dessous de sa collerette. Pendent ce temps Arock allait prendre la statue. Mois sur le dos du mirtor je lui ai arracher des écailles et j'ai fait une boule de feu, avec ma baguette magique. Après que Arock ait prit la statue, il tua le monstre avec sa baguette et je suis tombé. Arock tenta de m'attraper, mais il me rata et je suis tomber sur un sol de pierre... Dit Rynn à Sacha, Rachelle, et Kina -Sa a du faire mal, très mal ? Lui demanda Rachelle avec inquiétude -Sa s fait très mal, j'ai senti mon dos craquer. Maintenant, il faut que je mette cette crème à chaque jour, pendent une semaine. Répondit Rynn Durent le reste du voyage ils parlèrent ensemble.  
  
Rendu à Poudlard. -Dans l'océan j'ai remarqué que tu avais trois grosses cicatrices sur le ventre et une ming nature sur le bord de ton œil droit. Comment t'est-tu fait sa ? Demanda Arock à Rynn -Ces cicatrices là, je me les suis faite le soir de l'Halloween. Des vampires avaient envahi la grande salle... Pendent que je vérifiais pour voir si il y en n'avait d'autre, dans la bibliothèque j'avais vue un diable vert. Je l'ai attaqué par surprise, mais il m'a fait revoler sur une étagère. Il s'approcha de moi avec une massue près à attaquer. Il me donna un coup de griffe sur le bord de l'œil et trois autres sur le ventre. Je lui poignardais le cœur, en même temps qu'il disait explosuce. Après j'ai heurté un mur et le mur tomba sur moi. Quelques temps après, Angel me trouva et il me déterra. Lui répondit Rynn Après sa cicatrice sur l'œil était douloureuse et elle se tapota l'œil. -Est-ce que sa va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude Une seconde plus tard, elle n'avait plus du tout mal. -J'ai rien, tantôt j'avais mal. Mais ça va, maintenant. Répondit Arock Après ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
Une minute après souper. -J'invite les personne qui sont animer la dernière soirée ! Dit Dumbledore Rynn Arock et leurs amis se levèrent, firent un cocus ce. Il décidèrent de chanter Don't stop movin, de Sclub7. Ils se placèrent au milieu de la salle, les filles en arrière et les garçons en avant. -Vous êtes prêt à danser ! S'écria Arock à plein poumon -Oui ! Dirent les élèves, les professeurs et les directeurs Rynn utilisa sa baguette et fit partir la musique et ils commencèrent à chanter :  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Funky Beat (x3)  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
Dj the party started there's no end in right  
Everybody's moving to the rhythm that's inside  
It's crazy world but tonight's the right situation  
Don't get left behind  
  
I can feet the music movin through me everywhere  
Ain't no destination baby we don't even care  
There's a place to be if you meed the right education  
Let it take you there  
  
Just go with the magic baby, i can see it there in your eyes  
Flow, stop the waiting, right here on the dance floor  
Is where you gotta let il go  
  
Don't Stop moving can you feet the music  
Dj's got us goin around round  
Don't stop movin find your own way to it  
Listen to the music taking you to places that you've never been before  
Baby now  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Funky Beat  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
You can touch the moment almost feet it in the air  
Don't know where we're going baby we don't even care  
Let it take you there  
  
Just go with the magic baby, i can see there in your eyes  
Flow, stop the waiting right here on eh dance floor  
Is where you gotta let it go  
  
Don't stop moving can you feet the music  
Dj's got us goin around round  
Don't stop movin find your own way to it  
Listen to the music taking you own way to places that you've never been  
before  
Baby now  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Beat (x3)  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
Forget about ali your fears tonight  
Listen to your heart, let it touch the sky  
(Listen to your heart), no need to reason why  
Just listen to the sound and it makes you come alive  
  
Don't stop moving can you feet the music  
Dj's got us goin around round (don't stop movin)  
Don't stop movin find your own way to it  
Listen to the music taking you to places that  
You've never been before Baby now  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Beat (x3)  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
Après la fête, ils avaient tous mal à la gorge et ils allèrent se coucher, dans leur chambre. Rendu dans leur chambre, Rynn donna un gros morceau de jambon à Tiger et lui raconta sa journée. Après Rynn, Sacha et Kina se couchèrent.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, elle n'avait plus mal au dos, mais elle était sensible sur le dos, si on lui donnait une tape à cet endroit. Dans un couloir avec Rynn et Kina virent une madame, qui portait un manteau noir, avec une sacoche en écailles de crocodile, elle avait les cheveux noirs. -Je la reconnais, c'est Rita Sketer. Méfie toi d'elle, elle écrit dans la gazette des sorciers, que des mensonges. Lui chuchota Kina -Si c'est toi qui le dis, je te crois. Lui dit Rynn Elles continuèrent leur chemin et elles prirent un autre couloir. 


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : La deuxième épreuve  
  
Le jour de la deuxième épreuve. Le matin durant le déjeuner, Fire lui donna une lettre qui était marquer dessus :  
  
Cher Rynn, Je vous convoque à une réunion des champions. Viens dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, après déjeuner.  
  
Elle donna du jambon à Fire et le flatta doucement. -Merci ! Chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de Fire Après Fire s'envola et sorti de la salle. -C'est quoi cette lettre ? S'écria Kina Rynn leur montra la lettre.  
  
Après le déjeuner, elle alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rendu au bureau de Dumbledore, elle vit Dumbledore, les autres directeurs et les autres champions. -La deuxième mission se déroulera à l'école de Clécoeur. Suivez votre directeur ! Leur dit Zurac Ils suivirent leur directeur jusqu'au poisson géant. Le poisson ouvrit sa bouche -Rentrez dans le poisson géant ! S'écria Zurac Touts le monde rentrèrent par la bouche du poisson. Après que touts le monde eu fini de rentrer dans le poisson, il commençait à nager. Des bancs et des fenêtres apparurent. Elle s'assit sur un banc, proche d'une fenêtre et Arock à-côté d'elle. -Rynn je voudrais te dire que j'habite au Canada, dans la province du Québec. Au 2004 de Tripoli, dans la vile de Laval, proche de la ville de Montréal et toi ? Dit Arock à Rynn -J'habite au Canada, dans la province du Québec. Au 1786 sur la rue de Mexicata, juste à-côté de la rue où tu habites. Répondit-elle Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit une sirène et un homme requin. -L'homme requin, c'est un sirinque. Les sirinques sont plus puissante que les sirènes et plus rapide qu'un vrai requin. Dit il à Rynn -Comme c'est merveilleux, le monde marin. S'exclama-t-elle Ensuite ils discutèrent tout le reste du voyage.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils étaient rendus à un château marin. Le poisson ouvrit sa bouche et des portes géantes s'ouvrirent. Touts le monde rentrèrent dans le château. -Bienvenu, à l'école de Clécoeur ! S »exclama Zurac -Voici mon école. Chuchota Arock dans l'oreille de Rynn -Ton école semble être grande et magnifique. Lui dit-elle -Suis moi, Rynn ! S'écria-t-il en courant Elle le suivait en courrant après Arock, jusque dans une immense salle, remplie d'aquarium. Elle s'assit, avec Arock sur une table, à-côté de l'aquarium d'un requin. -Rynn je te présente Recano. Je l'ai trouver il était blesser et jeune, quand je l'avais trouver, je l'avais apporter, pour le faire soigner. Je l'ai appeler Recano, parce que sait un requin. Dit-il à Rynn -Tu es gentil et c'est un joli nom pour un requin, Recano. Lui dit-elle Après les autres élèves de Clécoeur, de Bombeur, de Iceglace et de Poudlard, arrivèrent. -Rachelle, Sacha et Kina je vous ! S'écria Rynn Présent Recano, le requin, qui est dans l'aquarium ! Continua-t-il -Après avoir manger, se sera le tour de la deuxième épreuve ! S'écria Zurac d'une voie ferme Après ils se préparèrent à la deuxième épreuve.  
  
Après avoir manger, Zurac dit aux champions de suivre le professeur de leur école, qui était là. Rynn vit son grand-père et elle se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
-Suit moi Rynn ! Lui chuchota Harry dans l'oreille Ils sortirent de la salle et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'or. -Rynn, il faut que tu cognes trois fois. Lui dit-il Elle cogna trois fois sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit et il eu un grincement. De l'autre côté elle vit une plage, un océan et les directeurs, qui étaient assises à une table de camping.  
  
Quand, les autres champions arrivèrent. -Les champions, vous devez être en équipe de deux ! Vous devez plonger dans l'océan et trouver une statue d'or ! S'écria Zurac Rynn et Arock, se mirent ensemble. -Sa va être facile de gagner. Dit Bassim à Maria-Dion en chuchotant Tout le monde se plaça devant l'océan. -On saute et rendu dans les aires on se transforme en sirinque. D'accord ? Chuchota doucement Arock à Rynn -Ok ! Répondit-elle -À go vous partez. Un, deux, trois, go ! S'écria Zurac Rynn et Arock sautèrent à plus de 10 mètres de haut. Rendu à 10 mètres de haut, ils tournèrent sur eu, se transformèrent en sirinque et plongèrent. Dans l'océan ils virent un requin marteau, elle tourna sur elle-même et lui donna un coup de queue. Le requin parti à toute vitesse. -Bravo, bon coup ! Dit Arock -Merci ! Dit-elle en rougissant Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans l'océan. Durant le chemin, ils rencontrèrent un diable d'eau. Arock prit les bras du diable par en arrière. Le diable tenta de se déprendre. -Puisque tu es à moitié vampire essaye de la mordre, peut-être qu'il va perdre connaissance ! Dit Arock à Rynn Elle prit le cou du diable, sortie ces crocs de vampire et elle mordait, à pleine dent. Elle buvait le sang du diable, jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance. Après Arock le lâcha, le diable tomba, dans le fond de l'océan et ils partirent.  
  
Devant une grotte, quelque chose leur attrapaient. Ils eurent beau remué la queue. Ils se tournèrent et virent deux sirinques, qui leurs queue. Rynn vit apparaître son couteau électrique, elle fût fuir les deux sirinques qui lui tenait la queue. Elle fût disparaître son couteau et fût apparaître son épée. Elle transforma son épée, en bâton. Elle donna un coup, à un des deux sirinque, qui tenait la queue d'Arock. Il tourna à toute vitesse sur lui- même. Une minute plus tard, le méchant sirinque lâche prise et percuta un rocher et perdit connaissance, ils rentrèrent dans la grotte en face d'eux. À l'intérieur, ils virent, une statue de dragon en or, qui tenait un diamant dans ses pattes avant. Rynn tenta de prendre la statue, mais elle fût projeter par en arrière. Elle heurta un mur de pierre, elle vit un mirtor à collerette aquatique. Elle prit sa forme de cat-woman, elle s'agrippa après le mirtor. Il dépouilla sa collerette il grogna. Elle grimpa jusque en dessous de la collerette. Elle planta ses griffes, le monstre hurla de douleur. -Arock prend la statue je m'occupe du mirtor. Va prendre la statue vite, vite ! S'écria Rynn à plein poumon Il avança avec difficulté, à cause de sa forme de sirinque et prit la statue avec inquiétude. Après Rynn, arracha des écailles, pointa sa baguette et chuchota : « Placefire ! » Il hurla à nouveaux de douleur. Elle l'étouffa avec sa longue queue. Arock point sa baguette magique, vers la tête du mirtor. -Rayo ! S'écria-t-il Un rayon sorti de sa baguette, le monstre disparu en miettes. Elle tomba, Arock tenta d'attraper Rynn, mais elle tomba sur le sol de pierres. -J'ai mal au dos ! S'écria-t-elle avec douleur Elle se leva et aida Arock à rentrer dans l'océan. Quand il fût dans l'eau, il lui donna la statue. Rynn fit apparaître son sac de tueuse, avec juste un pieu dedans. Elle mit la statue dans le sac, pointa sa baguette, vers elle et plongea -Métamorphose ! S'écria-t-elle Elle se transforma en sirinque.  
  
30 minutes plus tard, ils furent pris dans un tourbillon. Rynn attrapa des algues. -Arock, est-ce que tu pourrais attacher les lianes. J'ai de la difficulté, à les attacher, attache les apprêt le pieu que je vais te donner. Demanda-t- elle à Arock -D'accord. Répondit-il Elle prit le pieu qui avait dans son sac et lui donna avec les lianes et son pieu. Après elle prit les lianes et les lança, le pieu s'enfonça dans une grosse pierre. Ils tirèrent pour être sur que sa soit solide. Ils se hissèrent jusqu'en dehors. Arock prit les lianes, détacha le pieu et le redonna à Rynn. Ils étaient tous les deux très étourdi. Rendu à la surface, ils virent les directeurs et les élèves, mais pas les autres champions. Ils étaient encore étourdit, ils reprirent leur vrai forme. -Est-ce que vous avez la statue ? Leur demanda doucement Zurac -Oui, on l'a. Leurs répondirent-ils Elle donna la statue à Zurac. Harry aida Rynn à se relever et Zurac fit la même chose avec Arock. Ils allèrent voir l'infirmière de Clécoeur. Rendu chez l'infirmière. -Vous avez l'aire étourdie, beaucoup étourdie. Leur dit l'infirmière -On n'a été pris dans un tourbillon. Lui dit doucement Arock -J'ai tomber d »un mirtor à collerette aquatique, je suis tomber sur le dos, madame. Dit à son tour Rynn L'infirmière regarda le dos de Rynn, il était toute rouge. -Prend cette crème et mets en sur ton dos, pendent une semaine. Lui dit l'infirmière Elle prit la crème et ils sortirent.  
  
Quand les autres champions sortirent de l'océan. Ils étaient très déçus de voir que Rynn et Arock, qui étaient arrivé avant eu. Basim et Maria-Dion donnèrent leur statue qui était cassé en deux. Les directeurs se consultèrent. -Les grands vainqueur sont Rynn et Arock. S'écria Zurac avec joie Leur directeur, les élèves de leur école et leurs professeurs, les applaudir. Rynn et Arock se serrèrent la main -Bravo ! Se dirent Arock et Rynn en se serrant la main -Allons à Poudlard, allez parton ! S'écria de nouveau Zurac Ils retournèrent dans le poisson géant. Dans le poisson géant Arock et Rynn virent des milliers de poissons, de toute sorte de couleur, des sirènes et des sirinques qui jouaient. Rynn raconta ce qu'elle avait vue pendent la deuxième épreuve à ses amies et Arock fit la même chose. -Quand j'ai affronté le mirtor à collerette aquatique. J'ai prit ma forme de cat-woman et j'ai grimper jusqu'en dessous de sa collerette. Pendent ce temps Arock allait prendre la statue. Mois sur le dos du mirtor je lui ai arracher des écailles et j'ai fait une boule de feu, avec ma baguette magique. Après que Arock ait prit la statue, il tua le monstre avec sa baguette et je suis tombé. Arock tenta de m'attraper, mais il me rata et je suis tomber sur un sol de pierre... Dit Rynn à Sacha, Rachelle, et Kina -Sa a du faire mal, très mal ? Lui demanda Rachelle avec inquiétude -Sa s fait très mal, j'ai senti mon dos craquer. Maintenant, il faut que je mette cette crème à chaque jour, pendent une semaine. Répondit Rynn Durent le reste du voyage ils parlèrent ensemble.  
  
Rendu à Poudlard. -Dans l'océan j'ai remarqué que tu avais trois grosses cicatrices sur le ventre et une ming nature sur le bord de ton œil droit. Comment t'est-tu fait sa ? Demanda Arock à Rynn -Ces cicatrices là, je me les suis faite le soir de l'Halloween. Des vampires avaient envahi la grande salle... Pendent que je vérifiais pour voir si il y en n'avait d'autre, dans la bibliothèque j'avais vue un diable vert. Je l'ai attaqué par surprise, mais il m'a fait revoler sur une étagère. Il s'approcha de moi avec une massue près à attaquer. Il me donna un coup de griffe sur le bord de l'œil et trois autres sur le ventre. Je lui poignardais le cœur, en même temps qu'il disait explosuce. Après j'ai heurté un mur et le mur tomba sur moi. Quelques temps après, Angel me trouva et il me déterra. Lui répondit Rynn Après sa cicatrice sur l'œil était douloureuse et elle se tapota l'œil. -Est-ce que sa va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude Une seconde plus tard, elle n'avait plus du tout mal. -J'ai rien, tantôt j'avais mal. Mais ça va, maintenant. Répondit Arock Après ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
Une minute après souper. -J'invite les personne qui sont animer la dernière soirée ! Dit Dumbledore Rynn Arock et leurs amis se levèrent, firent un cocus ce. Il décidèrent de chanter Don't stop movin, de Sclub7. Ils se placèrent au milieu de la salle, les filles en arrière et les garçons en avant. -Vous êtes prêt à danser ! S'écria Arock à plein poumon -Oui ! Dirent les élèves, les professeurs et les directeurs Rynn utilisa sa baguette et fit partir la musique et ils commencèrent à chanter :  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Funky Beat (x3)  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
Dj the party started there's no end in right  
Everybody's moving to the rhythm that's inside  
It's crazy world but tonight's the right situation  
Don't get left behind  
  
I can feet the music movin through me everywhere  
Ain't no destination baby we don't even care  
There's a place to be if you meed the right education  
Let it take you there  
  
Just go with the magic baby, i can see it there in your eyes  
Flow, stop the waiting, right here on the dance floor  
Is where you gotta let il go  
  
Don't Stop moving can you feet the music  
Dj's got us goin around round  
Don't stop movin find your own way to it  
Listen to the music taking you to places that you've never been before  
Baby now  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Funky Beat  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
You can touch the moment almost feet it in the air  
Don't know where we're going baby we don't even care  
Let it take you there  
  
Just go with the magic baby, i can see there in your eyes  
Flow, stop the waiting right here on eh dance floor  
Is where you gotta let it go  
  
Don't stop moving can you feet the music  
Dj's got us goin around round  
Don't stop movin find your own way to it  
Listen to the music taking you own way to places that you've never been  
before  
Baby now  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Beat (x3)  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
Forget about ali your fears tonight  
Listen to your heart, let it touch the sky  
(Listen to your heart), no need to reason why  
Just listen to the sound and it makes you come alive  
  
Don't stop moving can you feet the music  
Dj's got us goin around round (don't stop movin)  
Don't stop movin find your own way to it  
Listen to the music taking you to places that  
You've never been before Baby now  
  
Don't Stop Movin To The Funky Beat (x3)  
Don't Stop Movin To The Sclub beat  
  
Après la fête, ils avaient tous mal à la gorge et ils allèrent se coucher, dans leur chambre. Rendu dans leur chambre, Rynn donna un gros morceau de jambon à Tiger et lui raconta sa journée. Après Rynn, Sacha et Kina se couchèrent.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, elle n'avait plus mal au dos, mais elle était sensible sur le dos, si on lui donnait une tape à cet endroit. Dans un couloir avec Rynn et Kina virent une madame, qui portait un manteau noir, avec une sacoche en écailles de crocodile, elle avait les cheveux noirs. -Je la reconnais, c'est Rita Sketer. Méfie toi d'elle, elle écrit dans la gazette des sorciers, que des mensonges. Lui chuchota Kina -Si c'est toi qui le dis, je te crois. Lui dit Rynn Elles continuèrent leur chemin et elles prirent un autre couloir. 


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Le vampire  
  
Le lendemain soir, elle était dans une meute de chien d'argent. Elle se transforma en chien d'argent, pour espionner. À 10 :h00 du soir, elle vit un vampire dans la forêt. Elle courrait à sa poursuite, mais elle le perdit de vue et elle tomba dans un énorme trou. -Aider moi, j'ai mal à la jambe ! Je suis tombé dans un énorme trou ! Aider moi ! Voulait-elle hurler Mais à la place se fut des rugissements. Elle se demandait pourquoi, elle se regarda. Elle comprit tout de suite, elle avait prit sa forme de cat- woman. Elle sortit ses griffes et sortit du trou. En dehors du trou, elle prit les deux plus grandes branches, pour en faire des béquilles et elle rentra à l'école.  
  
À l'école elle allait voir l'infirmière. L'ancienne infirmière était morte depuis deux jours. La nouvelle infirmière s'appelait Cécille. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et était grande. -Rynn, comment t'es-tu faite sa ? Lui demanda Cécille -Je me suis perdue dans la forêt et je suis tombé dans un très gros trou. S'est comme sa que je me suis faite mal à la jambe. Répondit Rynn Cécille lui mit des bandages autour du genou jusqu'au pied droit. Elle lui donna des vraies béquilles. Cécille lui dit de revenir dans deux semaines. Après elle allait se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ses amies lui demandèrent pourquoi elle avait des béquilles. Rynn leur expliqua, ce qui c'était passer la vieille. Elles étaient surprise da savoir ce qui c'était passer la vieille. Après avoir su ce qui c'était passer la vieille, elles allèrent voir Albus Dumbledore. Rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Dumbledore regarda Rynn d'un air intrigué. -Pourquoi as-tu des béquilles, Rynn ? Lui demanda-t-il -Hier, je patrouillais dans la forêt et j'étais transformé en chien d'argent. J'ai vue un vampire qui était dans la forêt, je me suis mit à sa poursuite et je suis tombé dans un énorme trou. C'est là que je me suis cassé la jambe, en sortant, en sortant du trou je me suis faite des béquilles et après je suis partit voir l'infirmière. Répondit-elle -Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Lui demanda-t-il -Je voudrais avoir votre permission pour patrouiller dans la forêt ce soir ? Répondit-elle -Non, surtout pas si tu as la jambe casser ! Lui répondit-t-il -Mais si Arock vient m'aider, pour patrouiller ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle -D'accord, tu peux patrouiller ce soir, avec Arock. Répondit-il Elle sortit et alla voir Arock pour le lui demander.  
  
Le soir, elle patrouillait avec Arock, tout les deux étaient transformé en chien d'argent. Ils étaient dans une meute de chien d'argent. Elle vit un vampire, elle reconnu l'odeur du vampire, c'était le vampire qu'elle avait vue la vieille. -C'est lui que j'ai vue hier, suivons le. Lui dit-elle Ils le suivirent à l'odeur. Rendu devant une drôle de grotte rouge le vampire s'arrêta, une lueur bizarre verte apparue. Il rentra dans la lueur. Rynn partit pour rentrer dans la lueur, mais Arock l'arrêta. -Je veux passer, laisse moi ! S'écria-t-elle -Mais on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer de l'autre côté. Si on ne peut revenir à l'école et on peut se faire tuer. Lui dit-il Elle sauta par-dessus Arock et passa dans la lueur verte. -S'est une fille têtu Rynn ! Bon ! C'est à mon tour de passer dans la lueur. S'exclama Arock Il passa dans la lueur, à son tour.  
  
De l'autre bord ils avaient pris leur forme de cat-woman et de loup-garou. -Puisqu'on n'est de l'autre bord, on peut poursuivre le méchant vampire. Dit Arock -Allons à la chasse au vampire ! S'exclama Rynn Quand ils retrouvèrent l'odeur, ils suivirent l'odeur. Tout à coup, ils trouvèrent le vampire dans un divan, devant un énorme diamant rouge sang. Le vampire chuchota des choses au diamant, mais ils n'entendirent rien, de se qu'il disait. Elle fit apparaître son épée et allait attaquer, mais Arock attrapa son bras et lui montra le diamant. Elle regarda le diamant, elle vit un diable noir qui parlait au vampire. Elle fit apparaître son armure d'invisibilité -C'est une armure d'invisibilité, je vais le mettre et détruire le diamant. Dit-elle Elle mit son armure et devint invisibilité, prit son épée et partie derrière le diamant. Rendu derrière le diamant, elle prit son épée et transperça le diamant, avec son épée. Le vampire se leva avec colère, Arock l'attrapa par derrière. Elle lança son épée et transperça le cœur du vampire, il partit en cendre. Après elle enleva son armure, fit disparaître son épée et son armure et ils partirent.  
  
Rendu devant la lueur, ils sautèrent dans la lueur. De l'autre bord, ils avaient prit leur forme naturelle, Rynn avait ses béquilles et allèrent à l'école. 


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 18 : La dernière épreuve  
  
Deux mois après le jour de la troisième épreuve, il était la Bombeur pour faire la dernière épreuve et elle était dans le désert, que se passait la dernière épreuve. Il fallait affronter un monstre dans le désert et le premier à revenir à l'école sera le vaincre.  
  
Rendu dans le désert, le sol trembla, elle prit sa forme de cat-woman, sortit ses crocs de vampire, prête à attaquer. Mais c'était un inoffensif stégosaure, qui courrait, Elle monta dans les de sables, pour faire de bonnes armes.  
  
Une semaine après, elle vit un dracoliche ou un dragon squelette, qui volait au-dessus de Rynn. Elle avait faite des flèches, avec le bout de la flèche avec une roche qui absorbe l'électricité. Elle fit apparaître son couteau électrique, elle toucha avec son couteau le bout de chaque flèche. Elle prit son arc, qu'elle avait fait, avec une longue branche et une longue corde. Elle lançait des flèches jusqu'attend qu'il tombe. Elle se dit puisqu'il vit dans un désert très chaud, elle tenta de le congeler. Elle s'approcha du monstre, à un mètre du dragon. -Place-ice ! S'écria-t-elle à plusieurs reprises Après avoir congeler un des bras du monstre, elle mit sa baguette dans la bouche et prit la forme d'un couguar. Elle grimpa sur le dos du dragon. -Rayo-ice ! S'écria-t-elle à plusieurs reprises Après avoir congeler la tête du dragon. Elle sauta repris sa forme de cat- woman, pointa sa baguette vers la tête du dragon -Explosuce ! S'exclama-t-elle La tête de dragon explosa et une porte apparu, elle traversa la porte.  
  
De l'autre bord, elle vit les directeurs, ses amies et ses grands-parents. Elle toucha un de ses crocs, elle remarqua que un de ses crocs était cassé. Rachelle aperçue du sang sur le doigt de Rynn, quand elle sortait son doigt de sa bouge. -Tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière ? Tu saignes dans la bouche. Dit doucement Rachelle Elle allait voir l'infirmière c'était une mexicaine. -Je crois que je me suis casser un croc. Quand j'ai mordue un dinosaure, pour boire son sang. Dit doucement Rynn -Ouvre la bouche. Je vois, tu as raison, tu t'es belle et bien casser un croc. Boit sa et pendent trois autres jours, il faudra que tu boit qu'une gorger. Lui dit l'infirmière Elle bus une mixture verte et elle lui donna une bouteille de la mixture verte.  
  
Après, en sortant elle vit Arock, qui était arriver en deuxième place. -Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Arock -Oui, ça va, je me suis juste casser un croc et toi ? Répondit-elle avec difficulté à cause de son male de dent -J'ai rien du tout, ça va très bien. Si nous allons nous assoirent pour attendre le autres ? Répondit-il - D'accord, on n'y va ! Répondit-elle Rynn, Arock et leurs amis s'assirent à une longue table et ils parlèrent.  
  
Deux jours après, les autres champions arrivèrent et touts le monde partirent dans un train, pour rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
Rendu à l'école, c'était le soir, il soupèrent dans la grande salle. -Est-ce que vous avez une idée pour la chanson que voue allez chanter ? Demanda Dumbledore à Rynn, Arock et les autres -Oui ! Répondirent-ils -Serrons-nous la main et formons un cercle ! S'écria Rynn avec joie -Nous avons une chanson spéciale pour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Arock Rynn, Arock et leurs amis se mirent à chanter Gonna change the world de Sclub7 :  
  
« I wonna the world...  
Bet i know i have to star with me... can you help ?  
  
When your world is closin'like it's comin'at ya  
When you're in the darkest corner  
I'm the one who'il come and cath ya  
  
When your life is wanderin'  
Down some nowhere highway  
Try a different point of view and  
Do you best to see things my way  
  
Lookin' down there is brother  
Dyin'one by one  
But from the ground you can look at the starts  
And see the words « I love you ! » painted high above you...  
  
Gonna change the world  
Gonna make it right  
Gonna get down on my knees tonight  
Gonna change it all  
  
Gonna find a way  
Gonna start to change the world today  
  
There is not book that  
You cannot rewrite  
When you're in the darkest corner  
All you do is shine you're light and  
  
When the other guy is  
Bigger than the sky  
Just before he's gonna hit ya  
You can always try a smile'cos  
  
All around hear a million lonely people  
As they say, « Goodbye »  
Yet there's the soud of a world that's full of laughter  
  
Because now i know at « Hello » and  
  
Gonna change the world  
Gonna make it right  
Gonna get down on my knees tonight  
Gonna change it all  
Gonna find a way  
Gonna start to change the world today  
  
When something is wrong, only we turn it around  
S ogive me your hand, my brother and walk together  
Change the today...  
  
Pendent la chanson, touts le monde se serrèrent la main. -Vous allez savoir qu'elle est l'école gagnante, demain, maintenant allez- vous coucher ! S'écria Dumbledore Ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à la table des professeurs, il y avait les directeurs de chaque école. -L'école championne, est Poudlard, veiller acceuillir Rynn la championne de l'école ! S'exclama Dumbledore Elle se leva, se dirigeait vers Dumbledore, qui lui donnait un truffer en forme de dragon et lui mit autour du cou une médaille d'or. Elle lui serra la main. Arock avait la deuxième place, Basim la troisième place et Maria- Dion la dernière place. Fire donna une grosse enveloppe à Rynn et Arock. Ils ouvrirent leur enveloppe, ils virent deux cassettes. -On vous avait filmer durent la compétition. Dit Sacha Arock et Rynn se serrèrent la main, ils voulurent serer la main des autre, mais ils na voulaient pas.  
  
Durent l'après midi, les grands-parents de Rynn, dirent bravo à Rynn et Arock. Ils virent leur directeur de leur école -Bravo Rynn et Arock, vous êtes les deux plus jeunes et vous avez eu les deux premières places ! Dirent leurs directeurs Touts le monde leurs dirent bravo, sauf eu de Iceglace et de Bombeur.  
  
Une semaine après -Rynn, tu ne sais pas, mon directeur ma dit que je dois rester ici. Car on dit qu'il n'y a plus de monstres à Clécoeur, avec mes amis Carl le noir et Fred le grand aux cheveux noirs. Dit Arock -Youpi ! S'exclama Rynn Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. 


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : La dernière épreuve  
  
Deux mois après le jour de la troisième épreuve, il était la Bombeur pour faire la dernière épreuve et elle était dans le désert, que se passait la dernière épreuve. Il fallait affronter un monstre dans le désert et le premier à revenir à l'école sera le vaincre.  
  
Rendu dans le désert, le sol trembla, elle prit sa forme de cat-woman, sortit ses crocs de vampire, prête à attaquer. Mais c'était un inoffensif stégosaure, qui courrait, Elle monta dans les de sables, pour faire de bonnes armes.  
  
Une semaine après, elle vit un dracoliche ou un dragon squelette, qui volait au-dessus de Rynn. Elle avait faite des flèches, avec le bout de la flèche avec une roche qui absorbe l'électricité. Elle fit apparaître son couteau électrique, elle toucha avec son couteau le bout de chaque flèche. Elle prit son arc, qu'elle avait fait, avec une longue branche et une longue corde. Elle lançait des flèches jusqu'attend qu'il tombe. Elle se dit puisqu'il vit dans un désert très chaud, elle tenta de le congeler. Elle s'approcha du monstre, à un mètre du dragon. -Place-ice ! S'écria-t-elle à plusieurs reprises Après avoir congeler un des bras du monstre, elle mit sa baguette dans la bouche et prit la forme d'un couguar. Elle grimpa sur le dos du dragon. -Rayo-ice ! S'écria-t-elle à plusieurs reprises Après avoir congeler la tête du dragon. Elle sauta repris sa forme de cat- woman, pointa sa baguette vers la tête du dragon -Explosuce ! S'exclama-t-elle La tête de dragon explosa et une porte apparu, elle traversa la porte.  
  
De l'autre bord, elle vit les directeurs, ses amies et ses grands-parents. Elle toucha un de ses crocs, elle remarqua que un de ses crocs était cassé. Rachelle aperçue du sang sur le doigt de Rynn, quand elle sortait son doigt de sa bouge. -Tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière ? Tu saignes dans la bouche. Dit doucement Rachelle Elle allait voir l'infirmière c'était une mexicaine. -Je crois que je me suis casser un croc. Quand j'ai mordue un dinosaure, pour boire son sang. Dit doucement Rynn -Ouvre la bouche. Je vois, tu as raison, tu t'es belle et bien casser un croc. Boit sa et pendent trois autres jours, il faudra que tu boit qu'une gorger. Lui dit l'infirmière Elle bus une mixture verte et elle lui donna une bouteille de la mixture verte.  
  
Après, en sortant elle vit Arock, qui était arriver en deuxième place. -Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Arock -Oui, ça va, je me suis juste casser un croc et toi ? Répondit-elle avec difficulté à cause de son male de dent -J'ai rien du tout, ça va très bien. Si nous allons nous assoirent pour attendre le autres ? Répondit-il - D'accord, on n'y va ! Répondit-elle Rynn, Arock et leurs amis s'assirent à une longue table et ils parlèrent.  
  
Deux jours après, les autres champions arrivèrent et touts le monde partirent dans un train, pour rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
Rendu à l'école, c'était le soir, il soupèrent dans la grande salle. -Est-ce que vous avez une idée pour la chanson que voue allez chanter ? Demanda Dumbledore à Rynn, Arock et les autres -Oui ! Répondirent-ils -Serrons-nous la main et formons un cercle ! S'écria Rynn avec joie -Nous avons une chanson spéciale pour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Arock Rynn, Arock et leurs amis se mirent à chanter Gonna change the world de Sclub7 :  
  
« I wonna the world...  
Bet i know i have to star with me... can you help ?  
  
When your world is closin'like it's comin'at ya  
When you're in the darkest corner  
I'm the one who'il come and cath ya  
  
When your life is wanderin'  
Down some nowhere highway  
Try a different point of view and  
Do you best to see things my way  
  
Lookin' down there is brother  
Dyin'one by one  
But from the ground you can look at the starts  
And see the words « I love you ! » painted high above you...  
  
Gonna change the world  
Gonna make it right  
Gonna get down on my knees tonight  
Gonna change it all  
  
Gonna find a way  
Gonna start to change the world today  
  
There is not book that  
You cannot rewrite  
When you're in the darkest corner  
All you do is shine you're light and  
  
When the other guy is  
Bigger than the sky  
Just before he's gonna hit ya  
You can always try a smile'cos  
  
All around hear a million lonely people  
As they say, « Goodbye »  
Yet there's the soud of a world that's full of laughter  
  
Because now i know at « Hello » and  
  
Gonna change the world  
Gonna make it right  
Gonna get down on my knees tonight  
Gonna change it all  
Gonna find a way  
Gonna start to change the world today  
  
When something is wrong, only we turn it around  
S ogive me your hand, my brother and walk together  
Change the today...  
  
Pendent la chanson, touts le monde se serrèrent la main. -Vous allez savoir qu'elle est l'école gagnante, demain, maintenant allez- vous coucher ! S'écria Dumbledore Ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à la table des professeurs, il y avait les directeurs de chaque école. -L'école championne, est Poudlard, veiller acceuillir Rynn la championne de l'école ! S'exclama Dumbledore Elle se leva, se dirigeait vers Dumbledore, qui lui donnait un truffer en forme de dragon et lui mit autour du cou une médaille d'or. Elle lui serra la main. Arock avait la deuxième place, Basim la troisième place et Maria- Dion la dernière place. Fire donna une grosse enveloppe à Rynn et Arock. Ils ouvrirent leur enveloppe, ils virent deux cassettes. -On vous avait filmer durent la compétition. Dit Sacha Arock et Rynn se serrèrent la main, ils voulurent serer la main des autre, mais ils na voulaient pas.  
  
Durent l'après midi, les grands-parents de Rynn, dirent bravo à Rynn et Arock. Ils virent leur directeur de leur école -Bravo Rynn et Arock, vous êtes les deux plus jeunes et vous avez eu les deux premières places ! Dirent leurs directeurs Touts le monde leurs dirent bravo, sauf eu de Iceglace et de Bombeur.  
  
Une semaine après -Rynn, tu ne sais pas, mon directeur ma dit que je dois rester ici. Car on dit qu'il n'y a plus de monstres à Clécoeur, avec mes amis Carl le noir et Fred le grand aux cheveux noirs. Dit Arock -Youpi ! S'exclama Rynn Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. 


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Le démon rouge  
  
Le soir, ils virent des vampires qui étaient contrôlé par un démon rouge. -J'ai entendu parler de ce démon, il peut contrôler n'importe quelles vampires. Comment on peut faire pour pas qu'il sache qu'on n'est pas des vampires ? Chuchota Arock à Rynn -Tu oublis quelque chose je suis à moitié vampire. Je peux prendre ma forme de vampire et faire une diversion. Répondit-elle Elle prit sa forme de vampire et se faufila dans les autres vampires. -La grande métisse vient me voir tout de suite ! Ordonna le démon Elle alla le voir et elle le suivait.  
  
Rendu à l'intérieur d'une grotte. -Qui es-tu ? Je ne tes jamais vue. Lui demanda le démon -Je suis la mort dont toutes les légendes parlent. Je m'appelle Mortac, j'ai un collègue. Arock vient ! Répondit-elle Il arriva sous sa forme de loup-garou. -C'est qui lui ? Lui demanda Arock -Arock je te présente Débile profond. Débile profond je te présent Arock. Répondit-elle -Sale petite insolente ! Dit le démon avec colère Il tenta de contrôler Rynn, mais elle fit semblent d'être contrôler. Elle se tourna vers Arock et lui fit un clin d'œil, en signe qu'elle n'était pas contrôlée. -Tue Arock, c'est un loup-garou ! Lui ordonna le démon Elle se tourna vers le démon. -Non, je ne vais pas le tuer. Dit-elle avec méchanceté -Qui êtes-vous ? Leur demanda le démon -On n'est les personnes qui vont te tuer ! Répondirent-ils Ils firent un coup de pied sauter au démon. Le démon heurta un mur, elle prit son épée qu'elle avait avec elle et lui trancha la gorge. Après ils partirent en courrant.  
  
En arrivant, ils virent Rita Sketer, qui parlait avec Albus Dumbledore. Ils avancèrent doucement, dans un autre couloir. -Arock et Rynn je veux vous pauser des questions ! S'exclama Rita Ils partirent à courir. Rendu au portrait de la grosse dame, qui était la porte de la maison des Gryffondor. -Lion ! Ne fait pas rentrer Rita Sketer. Dirent-ils Le passage s'ouvrit et ils passèrent, après le passage se referma. Angel était là -Pourquoi avez-vous couru ? Leur demanda Angel Ils reprirent leur souffle. -On n'avait couru parce que Rita Sketer voulait nous pauser des questions. On ne voulait pas qu'elle nous pause des questions, on nous a dit qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité et on n'a couru. Répondit Rynn Après ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
La semaine suivante, ils allèrent au cours d'Hagrid. -Eu qui son un monstre, qui ne vole pas, dites le tout de suite. Dit Hagrid -Tiger vient ! S'écria Rynn Quelques minutes après il arrivait. -Il est a toi ce tigre à écailles ? Lui demanda Arock -Oui, je te présente Tiger, Tiger voici Arock. Répondit-elle Hagrid leur donna une selle, elle le mit sur le dos de Tiger, ses piques rentrèrent dans son dos. Elle embarqua sur son dos, Hagrid siffla et ils sautèrent sur des obstacles et grimpèrent des arbres. -Bravo ! Tu élèves très bien tes créatures. Dit Hagrid Elle débarqua de Tiger et enleva sa selle. 


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Qui est le directeur de Bombeur  
  
Un soir de pleine lune, Rynn et Arock avaient leur forme de cat-woman et de loup-garou. Dans la forêt, ils virent le directeur de Bombeur, qui parlait avec le démon noir qu'ils s'avaient vu l'autre fois dans le diamant. En revenant à l'école, ils virent Hagrid qui donnait à manger, aun chien d'argent. Dans l'école, ils prirent des livres de la bibliothèque et les apportèrent dans la chambre de Rynn.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils demandèrent à leurs amis de les aider à trouver c'était qu'elle sorte de démon, qu'ils avaient vu hier. Rynn prit son livre sur les diables et l'autre sur les monstres. Dans la bibliothèque, après 30 minutes de recherche. -C'est ce diable là, que vous avez vu ! S'écria Carl -Chute ! Dirent les autre Rynn et Arock regardèrent attentivement -Oui, c'est un Black demon dragoon ! Dit Arock -Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le nom du directeur de Bombeur ? On l'avait vu hier parler avec le démon. Demanda Rynn -Un élève de Bombeur m'avait dit le nom de leur directeur, c'est Fatality. Répondit Rachelle Après ils allèrent voir Dumbledore.  
  
Rendu au bureau de Dumbledore. -Savez-vous qui est Fatality, le directeur de Bombeur ? Demanda Rynn -Je sais juste qu'il est le directeur de Bombeur et qu'il avait pratiqué la magie noire. Vous devrez aller voir Harry ou bien aller voir Harry. Répondit-il Il partirent du bureau de Dumbledore et allèrent voir Harry.  
  
Dans le bureau de son grand-père. -Bonjour Rynn, que veux-tu, mes petits ? S'écria Harry -On voudrait savoir, si tu sais des choses sur une certaine personne nommé Fatality ? Répondit Rynn -Oui, j'ai des livres sur Fatality et Hermione pourrait peut-être vous aidez, vous pouvez aussi allé voir Hermione pour quelle vous donné des potions pour le vaincre. Répondit-il tranquillement Il leur donna trois livres. -Merci ! Lui dirent les 7 avec un grand sourire Après ils partirent du bureau de Harry.  
  
Dans le bureau d'Hermione. -Que voulez-vous, les enfants ? Demanda Hermione -Grand-papa m'avait dit que tu pouvais nous donnez une potion pour vaincre Fatality. Répondit Rynn - Je connais deux potions qui peuvent vous aidez, pour le vaincre. Je vous les donne. Bonne chance ! Répondit Hermione Hermione leur donna deux bouts de parchemin, qui était marquer les ingrédients de deux potions. Rynn les prit et les mit dans un de ses poches et ils partirent. 


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Le démon noir  
  
Un mois après, durant un soir ils avaient pris une forme de chien d'argent, pour patrouiller. À 11:h00 du soir, ils virent Fatality, le directeur de Bombeur et ils le suivirent. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la grotte ou Rynn et Arock avaient vue pour la première fois la face du diable noir. Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte doucement.  
  
À l'intérieur Rynn avait prit sa forme de cat-woman et ses yeux de vampire, pour bien voir dans l'obscurité de la grotte. -Il fait sombre ici, vous ne trouver pas. Dit Arock à voie basse -Je vois parfaitement claire ici, grâce à mes yeux de vampire. Suivez moi, vite ! Dit Rynn Ils suivirent Rynn.  
  
Ils suivirent Rynn jusqu'à une grande salle peu éclairée. Rynn prit son sac à dos, sortit son armure et sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle mit son armure et recouvrait les autres avec sa cape. -Rynn nous voix ? Demanda Arock en chuchotant -Oui et vous ? Répondit Rynn -Oui ! Répondirent les autres Elle glissa sa tête sous la cape et sortit les ingrédients pour faire les potions. Arock sortit deux bols et deux bâtons, pour mélanger les ingrédients. Les autres sortirent les ingrédients, après tout le monde prit leur baguette. -Lumoce ! Dirent-ils Le bout de leur baguette devint lumineux. Ils commencèrent avec la potion somnifère. Ils mirent de l'herbe jaunes et de nectar de plante carnivore et Carl mélangea. Après Rynn prit le bol et un cure dent. -On m'a dit que c'est meilleur quand on rajoute de la bave de loup-garou. Dit Arock Il prit un cure dent Rynn et Arock mirent leur cure dent dans leur bouche. Ils mirent de la bave sur leur cure dent et mirent la bave dans le bol. Rachelle prit l'autre bol et l'autre bâton, pour faire une potion pour empoisonner. Kina de la sève de plante carnivore rouge et Sacha mit du sang de dragon vert. Après Sacha et Fred remplirent deux des quatre ballons avec une potion et les deux autres avec l'autre potion. Après ils partirent en courrant à toute vitesse.  
  
30 minutes après, ils virent Fatality et le diable noir. -Sacha, Carl, Kina, Rachelle et Fred partés tout de suite. Vite, vite! Chuchota Rynn Leurs amis partirent doucement, sous la cape d'invisibilité, de Rynn. Rynn enleva son armure. Après Rynn et Arock qui étaient à nouveaux visibles lancèrent un ballon de somnifère et de poison. Fatality reçu les ballons de plein fouet et il tomba sur le dos, il disparu en feu. Arock et Rynn rentrèrent dans la salle prirent leur baguette magique et pointèrent le méchant diable. Le diable se tourna, Rynn se rapprocha du diable, il lui donna un gros coup de queue, elle revola, heurta le plafond et tomba inconsciente. Arock courra vers elle d'un air inquiété, il se tourna en direction du diable, celui-ci lui lança quelque chose. C'était une branche qui laissa échapper un gaz et Arock tomba endormit. Le diable partie avec eux sous les bras, de la salle à toute vitesse.  
  
Une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla, elle était étourdie, elle vit Arock qui était réveillé depuis longtemps. -C'est plate on n'est attacher par les mains avec des chaînes ! Dit Arock les dents serrés Quand elle fut moins étourdit elle fut moins étourdit, elle remarqua que ses mains étaient attacher, avec des chaînes. Le diable noir arrivait. -Je sais qu'elle est votre vrai nom, mais qu'elle sorte de chasseur êtes- vous ? Leur demanda le démon les dents serrés -Je suis la tueuse de vampires. Dit Rynn avec un grand sourire -Moi je suis le chasseur de loup-garou. Dit Arock -Comme c'est dommage, j'ai vos baguettes magiques. Dit le démon Rynn s'agrippait à ses chaînes, donna un coup avec ses deux pieds au diable. Le démon lâcha sa baguette, elle attrapa sa baguette avec ses pieds et la prit avec sa main, elle n'était pas capable de se délivrer. Arock fit la même chose, mais il réussit à se délivrer et allait délivrer Rynn. Après il l'aida à sortir de la grotte.  
  
Rendu à la sortie la grotte tomba sur eux. Harry et Angel, qui se promenaient virent la grotte tomber sur eu, les déterra et apporta à l'infirmerie, en courrant.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, elle était coucher dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle vit Arock qui était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, Arock était dans un lit à coter d'elle. -Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement -Ça va mal, j'ai très mal à la tête, mais toi comment ça va ? Répondit-elle en se tapotant la tête -Bof ! Moi ça va pas si mal. Répondit-il 


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : La fin de l'année  
  
À 10:h00 du matin, Harry, Angel et Dumbledore rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Bonjour Rynn et Arock comment allez-vous ? Dit Angel avec un sourire Arock et Rynn se redressèrent. -Rynn m'a dit tantôt qu'elle avait très mal à la tête et moi ça va moyennement. Répondit Arock Harry s'assit à coter de Rynn, Angel à coter d'Arock et Dumbledore entre eux. -Dites nous tout ce que vous avez vu dans la grotte. Leur demanda Dumbledore -On avait suivi Fatality jusque dans une grotte. Quand nous et nos amis, on n'avait trouvé une salle peu éclairée. Nos amis était avec nous, pour faire deux sorte de potion. Quand nos amis qui étaient, sous sa cape d'invisibilité de Rynn, partirent, quand on vit un diable noir avec Fatality. On prit notre baguette magique et on rentra dans la pièce, prêt à attaquer. On lança poison et une potion de somnifère, sur Fatality. Fatality tomba, Rynn se reprocha du diable, le démon lui donna un coup de queue elle revola et tomba inconsciente. Il me lança quelque chose et je tombait endormit. Je ma souviens que après on n'était comme dans une prison. Il se rapprochait de Rynn, elle lui cracha dans la figure. Il lui donna un coup de point dans le ventre et la força à boire quelque chose, l'assomma et elle tomba à nouveau inconsciente. Raconta Arock -Je me souviens juste du début et d'un autre bout. Dit Rynn -Dit nous de quoi d'autre tu te souviens. Lui dit Dumbledore -Je me souviens que j'étais attaché avec des chaînes aux mains, Arock était en face de moi. Le diable s'approchait de moi, il avait nos baguettes en main. Je lui donnait un coup avec mes deux pieds, Arock fit la même chose se libéra et m'aida à ma libéré. Après on prenait la sortie, quand tout à coup la grotte tomba sur nous. Dit-elle -C'est moi et Angel qui vous a déterrer. Dit Harry Angel regarda leurs yeux -Je vais éteindre les lumières pour voir quelque chose. Dit Angel Il allait éteindre les lumières, les yeux d'Arock et de Rynn devinrent vert lumineux. Il ralluma les lumières. -C'est sa que je craignais, le diable leur a faite boire une sorte de poison. Qui peut causer de l'amnésie chez les vampires. Je vais le dire à l'infirmière. Dit Angel avec inquiétude Il partit, Arock et Rynn parlèrent avec Harry et Dumbledore.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie que trois jours avant la fin de l'école, En sortant de l'infirmerie, Rynn avait un bras dans le plâtre, un bandage autour de la tête, un ou poignet, un autour du ventre, un au genou et un à la cheville. Arock avait une jambe dans le plâtre et des béquilles. -Ne parler pas trop fort, si non ça va me donner mal à la tête. Dit tranquillement Rynn -Le diable noir lui avait donner un coup, sur la tête, c'est pour sa qu'elle a mal à la tête, depuis ce temps. Chuchota Arock Après ils partirent.  
  
Le lendemain soir, un homme leur demanda si il pouvait qu'il c'était passer avec le diable noir pour écrire un livre. Dumbledore qui était là avec eu et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Ils leur dirent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, vue et entendu.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à leur du déjeuner, le harfang des neige d'Arock et le phénix de Rynn, leur donnèrent la même lettre. Ils lurent :  
  
CHER RYNN ET AROCK  
  
JE VOUDRAIS VOUS DIRE, QUE VOUS ALLEZ RESTER ICI PENDANT L'ÉTÉ, AVEC VOS AMIS. POUR CHASSER LES MÉCHANTES CRÉATURES.  
  
DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
Ils montrèrent la lettre la lettre à leur amis et il décidèrent de rester ici, à l'école pendant l'été.  
  
Le soir, fut le bal de fin d'année. Après avoir fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva et tapa des mains. -Comme on n'en croit dans le décompte actuel, c'est Pousoufle les grands vainqueurs. Mais je donne 160 points à Gryffondor, grâce au sang froid de Rynn, d'Arock, de Carl, de Fred, de Sacha, de Rachelle et de Kina. S'exclama Dumbledore Les Gryffondor applaudir et les décores changèrent, pour la couleur et le symbole de Gryffondor. Des drapeaux jaunes, rouges et avec des lions apparurent.  
  
Après avoir soupé. -Vous pouvez sortir et rentrer dans l'école, quand vous voulez. Leur dit Dumbledore Vers 9:h00 du soir, ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres, pour être en forme demain.  
  
Si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer durant les vacances d'été, lisez la suite de Rynn la sorcière qui se nomme Rynn contre l'Anneau (Rynn la sorcière). 


End file.
